The Request of Time
by Tegan Malfoy
Summary: When a mission is given to Hermione following the end of the war, will she take it? What about when it means she will have to leave everyone except her son behind? And, finally, that it involves going fifteen years into the present?
1. Chapter 1

Updated: July 7, 2013

Summary: When a mission is given to Hermione following the end of the war, will she take it? Especially when it involves going fifteen years into the present? What about her new son, Teddy? And how exactly do Earth's Mightiest Heroes play a part?

The Request of Time

Chapter 1

xxx

It wasn't easy being an eighteen year old. It wasn't easy being an eighteen year old war hero. It wasn't easy being an eighteen year old girl. It especially wasn't easy being an eighteen year old

mother.

The night of the final battle at Hogwarts had left many families with a deceased family member. It left mothers without their sons and fathers without their daughters. Hundreds of therapists were hired following the aftermath, with muggle techniques no longer being on the backburner.

Harry Potter, the main savior of the Wizarding World, was probably the worst off, aside from those suffering from the Cruciatus curse that is. He had been required to kill a man for the first time. While this man had caused the death of probably hundreds, Harry had still found it hard to kill him. He saw himself as the opposite of Voldemort; one who saved instead of killed. Hermione couldn't really blame him for her distress though, for she felt it too. Every student and adult who had come into the task of killing a Death Eater probably felt it.

To this day, exactly a month after the final battle, Hermione couldn't use her wand. It's not that she couldn't get it to work, for she had complete faith in it's ability to operate. She just…couldn't get past the fact that she had used it to kill. She had always known it to be dangerous in the wrong hands, but, the day of the final battle, she had learnt that it could also be dangerous in her small, peace seeking hands.

She kept it on her at all times. She hoped that if the time called for it, then she would be strong enough to use it. Wandless magic was also rarely used by her. While it was a useful skill that she had picked up while on the run with Harry and Ron, she usually counted it as too dangerous to use as well. Though, the thought of using magic again was a more present thought in her mind in the past few days. Nearly three days ago, Theodore Remus Lupin was taken out of Wizarding Children's Protection and placed in her care. She wasn't entirely sure why it took so long for him to be placed with her, as she was one of the first listed on her dear friends' Remus and Tonks' will as a God Parent for Teddy. She knew that Harry was the first person listed, but sadly, he had declined saying that he wasn't in emotionally secure enough to raise a child. She supposed though, that they were just too busy with the aftermath of the war, to do these things very quickly (though that probably would have been different had Harry agreed).

She had found a then one month old Teddy, crying against his grandmother's robes as she lay there taking her last breaths. Andromeda Tonks had been so concerned for her daughter's welfare that she had appeared in the middle of the battle with the baby in her arms, trying to find her own child. Luckily, whoever killed Andromeda hadn't seen little Teddy, or else the wee child probably wouldn't have fared much better than it's grandmother.

Neither Ron, nor Harry, nor Hermione had included themselves in the celebrations that followed Lord Voldemort's downfall. Sure, they understood welcoming in the peace with a party, but all they wanted was sleep; lots and lots of sleep. They all had some injuries that needed to heal, and the sleep greatly decreased their recovery time. Now, a month after the battle, the only injuries that Hermione had on her body, were the scars she received from Bellatrix (both emotional and physical), two broken fingers which were so badly broken that they had to be healed the muggle way (thusly causing occasional pain), and torn muscles in her bicep, which also had to be healed the muggle way (AKA, by use of a sling following surgery). Luckily, her doctors had all told her it would be just under a week before she was fully healed, other than the scars, which had been created with dark magical object.

As she had currently blacklisted magic, she couldn't cast any glamour's onto them, but, she tried not to let it bother her too much. She had survived a war. She was going to wear her scars with honour...or atleast try.

The entire magical world of Wizarding Britain was healing, and hopefully, she wouldn't be the last to.

Following Teddy being placed in her care, the small child had suffered from night terrors. It bothered her greatly, as he seemed to cry as much from them as she did from her own. She often wondered if he was dreaming of the fighting he had sadly been placed in the middle of, or, if he was just distressed from the lack of his parent's presence. Hermione also knew what that was like, as nearly eleven months ago, she had sent her own parent's to Australia with absolutely no memories of their life in Britain, which meant no memories of her. Hermione had known when she cast the spell that she would never be able to reverse it…the magic was simply too dark and forbidden. It also was altered so that they couldn't be traced to her, should any Death Eater have found them. It hurt, but Hermione just prayed that they were safe and happy.

Following her release from St. Mungo's, Hermione had quickly snapped up one of the loft's in Diagon Alley which had been deserted in the previous months. She wanted to be close to everyone she loved, and the loft came with an already connected floo network, which was a bonus. The loft had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It was small, but quaint, and all that mattered to her was that Teddy and she had a roof over their heads.

While she was on the run for nearly a year, Hermione had picked up a few quirks; one of these quirks being that she always carried her beaded bag with her. It had become almost second nature, and it wasn't something that felt like it needed immediate change. Following the end of the war, she had returned to her home and despite her parent's presence no longer being there, the home still belonged to them. Hermione had previously confounded the local authorities into thinking that her family's home bill was being paid. While it was wrong and illegal, Hermione saw it as a necessary act. Upon returning to her home she had gone to her old room and packed all the clothing and personal items that she owned. After that, she had taken her last looks at the house before going to the local real estate office and putting her house up for sale. She had then set it up so that any money that was made from the sale would go to a local War Orphans Foundation in the Wizarding World. She knew that an Order of Merlin First Class would be heading her was soon-it happened less than a week later, and that medal soon also found its way into her bag- and with that medal came a monetary portion; the portion being just over one million Gallons.

As many people were very low on money following the war, no one was at a point to give money to others (aside from the government who had a foundation in place to pay the monetary part of the Order of Merlin First Class awards). Though, that didn't stop people from sending her things, and, when it became known that she was in the process of adopting Teddy, sending him things as well. Apparently, when you are part of the team that fought to save the Wizarding World, gifts are a guarantee….who would have guessed. Hermione just found it frustrating that out of everyone who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, very few received any acclaim…not that anyone did it for that acclaim…that she knew of.

All of this greatly impacted the use of her beaded bag, as Ginny had convinced her to keep most of it, saying that, in the case of clothing, people would be happy to see her wearing their gifts.

Hermione just didn't want to know how the community had guessed her size….even though nothing really fit, seeing as how she had dropped nearly two dress sizes while on the run. Hermione just appreciated that people understood she liked muggle clothes more so than Wizarding clothing.

Xxx

It was a bright day, but, as it was currently the tenth of June, that was to be expected. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, Teddy had only cried three times during the night, and she truly felt that it would be a beautiful day. The day previous, Hermione had received a letter from her old professor and current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. The letter had requested for Hermione to stop by for a visit sometime before 11 am and 12 pm. Hermione had quickly agreed and sent a reply back.

Looking down at Teddy, who lay on a blanket which had been placed on the floor, Hermione mused to herself, "I wonder what she would want to talk about with me?" There was a multitude of possible options, and any of them could be plausible. Her new charge/son only blew a raspberry at her. She bent down and took him into good arm, being careful to support his head with her elbow. "Come on Mr. Handsome, let's go make you all nice and groomed for our meeting." His response to her was only to look her in the eyes and in a flash change his currently blonde tufts of hair to match her chocolate brown coloured mane.

"You know, little man? No matter how many times I have seen you and your mother do that, I don't think I will ever get used to it."

xxx

One of the things that Hermione Granger found most fascinating about the world she now lived in was the floo network. Every rule about science that she had ever learned had taught her that it simply shouldn't be possible. Well, magic kicked that theory in the butt.

As she stepped through the floo directly into the Headmistress's office- she being one of the few people allowed doing so-, Teddy shifted in her arms, both of them trying to get the best view possible of the sacred office. Though, Teddy's reasoning for doing so was probably because of the brightness and loud noises being produced from Dumbledore's old memorabilia.

As the Headmistress currently wasn't in her desk chair, but would have been alerted to her appearing the office, Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs which had been provided. Looking down, she saw Teddy smiling up at her, but at this point it just could have been gas. _Oh well, _she thought. _You're still bloody adorable._

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you," A kind but accented voice greeted her. Looking up, Hermione found herself face-to-face with her old Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall .

"Headmistress," Hermione greeted back with a smile.

"Oh!" The elder woman cooed when she moved gaze to young Teddy. "He has certainly grown hasn't he?"

Hermione gazed affectionately at her son. He didn't seem to have grown since the day she found him, but as Minerva had only seen him a handful of times since his birth, it probably appeared more so to her.

Instead of answering, Hermione asked her own question. "Excuse me for being blunt ma'am, but why did you ask me here today? It has me very curious."

Minerva's happy demeanor changed instantly to one of uncertainty.

"Headmistress?" Hermione tried again.

Minerva moved from behind her desk to the chair which was placed directly beside Hermione.

"My dear, I am here because Dumbledore has left me a mission to give to you." Seeing the young girl's-no, woman's confusion, Minerva quickly continued. "I only found instructions for this mission a week ago, when I was cleaning up everything which Professor Snape-"

Hermione looked down sadly at that name.

"-had left behind. It was placed directly under his bookshelf, oddly enough, and it was addressed to both of us." It was then that Minerva held up an envelope. She pulled two pieces of paper from inside. "One had my name printed on it, and the other," she held up a piece of paper which she then placed on the desk in front of Hermione, "was addressed to you."

Hermione passed Teddy to Minerva, who took the baby with a small look of fear, and then grabbed the letter. "Ma'am, before I read this, should I know anything about what yours said?"

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hermione, all that I may tell you, is that my letter told me to explain things to you, and, in the event that you agreed to take part in this mission, that I inform your friends."

Once again confusion lined Hermione's face. _Tell her friends? Did that mean she would be alone on this mission? What about Teddy?_

With a shake of her head, Hermione opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are probably wondering why an old man is writing to you and in all honesty, I didn't even know I would be writing this letter until a few moments ago. You see, I am friends with a few seers and I was recently contacted by one. Her name isn't important, but I believe you will be pleased to know that she is very reliable and doesn't reside at our lovely school.-_

Hermione chuckled slightly at that comment.

_She spoke of a future danger that would effect both the muggle world and the wizarding world. This is what led me to include you in this operation. You are the most talented witch of your age, something I believe you to already know. This mission is very dangerous though, so listen closely to what I am about to tell you. In the year 2012, some of Earth's mightiest heroes (From the muggle viewpoint) will band together to stop a force at that time based in both of our worlds. They will not be able to stop this force by themselves, but will be very weary of asking for any form of aid. Their commander trusts very few, with the smallest percentage being women. You would need to earn the respect and trust of many men (and a few women) if you choose to partake in this mission. Please note Ms. Granger that many will die if you choose to go, but millions more would if you choose not to. Death is guaranteed in either circumstance, but less if you choose to associate yourself. Also, any and all rules about showing off your magical skills would be void as this is a matter of life and death, and , you would hardly be the only fighter with a 'special skill'. _

_Your new son, young Teddy, would be allowed to travel with you (Oh the powers of a seer), and he would be well cared for in the event of you leaving with him. You would be the youngest, but hardly the least brave, or least worldly. _

_Please note Ms. Granger-Hermione, that if you did choose to go, that it would be very hard to ever return to our current time period. Time is difficult to deal with in regards to going backwards, but going forwards is an entirely different matter, especially fifteen years into the future like you will (possibly) be going. I'm not saying that is is impossible, but I am saying it may not be worth the effort. Feel no need to keep any secrets from the teammates who await (unknowingly) your assistance in the future. And feel free to form any friendships with them as you so please. They are not unkind people, but some are highly anti-social. If you do end up not returning, you need not worry about two of you walking around, as you would disappear in this time period, no future Hermione Granger would be around when you appear in the future. Anyone who you leave behind in the past Hermione, will not forget you. They will remember your courage, and your determination. The term, 'for the greater good', Hermione, has never been used in a more deserving situation._

_Please give this letter-_

Hermione looked down to a sheet of paper which suddenly appeared on top of the letter she was reading. On it, written is Dumbledore's loopy scrawl, was the name, Nick Fury.

_What an odd name! _She thought with a frown.

-_to Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D upon your transportation to the future. He may be slightly hard to find, but, if you cast a few spells when no one is looking, I am sure you will find him quite quickly._

_Now, I truly am sorry to ask so much of you when you have just done you part to help end a war, but I truly would not ask if I had any other means to accomplish this task. _

_Truly yours,_

_Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Once Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Always lover of warm, woolen socks_

_PS. If you do end up going to the future, and you do chose not to come back to this time period, may I recommend "looking up" your friends when all is said and done? I'm sure that they would like to see you after fifteen or so years apart._

"Headmistress," she whispered, tears running down her face. "I don't know what to do."

Minerva moved quickly, placing both of the letters in Hermione's hands into her beaded bag before placing a now sleeping Teddy into her arms. From there, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Now, stop those tears girl." Minerva said sternly but not unkindly. "I'm sure things can't be that bad."

Hermione gave her former professor a look, one that simply said, _hardly._

Minerva sighed, "Okay, maybe what he wrote is "that bad", but I highly doubt he would have written whatever he did without a good reason. You know that right?"

Hermione nodded, her tears flowing less rapidly.

"Now, do you think you will partake in this mission? I am sorry to ask so quickly, but things must be done as soon as possible."

Hermione sniffed. "He mentioned that millions of people would die if I didn't help. I don't think I have much of a choice."

Minerva looked pityingly at the girl. Hermione didn't usually come to such negative conclusions. Most believed that Dumbledore always took other's feelings into account, but Minerva knew he could be manipulative at times. Not to say he wasn't a good man, because he was. If Hermione believed that she had no choice in the matter, then she probably didn't.

"Hermione," her old mentor said softly. "Are you going to go into the present? Please, just answer with the first thing that comes to mind. These are my orders."

Some may find it funny to think that Minerva McGonagall was taking orders from a dead man, but Hermione knew better. She also knew that she might regret her decision.

"Minerva," she said with a shaky breath. "I…will go." With that said, she released a breath.

Minerva didn't comment. It wasn't her place. She did though let go of Hermione and stand up. She walked to the other side of her desk and picked up a stack of papers which she soon placed in front of Hermione. Once again taking Teddy from her (this time a little less fearfully), Minerva soon explained, "These are the papers which will authorize Gringotts to keep your vaults the way they are for the next little while. It means that they can't close your vault due to lack of use."

Hermione nodded slowly before she picked up a nearby quill and signed her name.

"What next?"

At that comment, Minerva looked a little sad. "As you can't tell anyone where you are going, even I know very little, I think it would be best for you to write a few letters explaining to your friends about what is going on. "

A large smile appeared on Hermione's face at that comment, before quickly disappearing with Minerva's next words, "You may only tell them that you are going on a mission and that you will miss them greatly. Nothing more can be written." She looked over her glasses at Hermione.

"Understood?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Minerva gave a stiff nod. "Here you go," she said followed by the placement of a stack of parchment in front of her favourite pupil. "I can give you an hour."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you." She then looked towards her son, "What can I do with Teddy while I do this?"

Minerva gave her second smile of the conversation. "I believe Poppy wished to see the baby. Is that alright?"

Hermione gave a quick smile at that, it seemed everyone knew loved the baby.

"Sure, go ahead."

xxxxxx

_Harry,Ron,_

_Oh gosh, I don't know where to begin. I love you both so dearly, and writing this is nearly crippling me. You are the brothers that I never had, and I so wish that I didn't have to write this or the countless other letters that I have to._

_You see, Dumbledore has given me a mission. It is one that I must do on my own, and I cannot ask for your aid. I will be taking Teddy with me, and I really hope that I can be the best mother possible to him. (Harry, it was not my goal to take him from you, but he needs a parent! And I know you are going through some things right now, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't need someone!)_

_I don't know when I will be back-if I will be back- as nothing is certain at this point. Please do not hassle Professor McGonagall about my whereabouts, as she doesn't know. The only person who does is Professor Dumbledore. Please do not hassle his portrait either, as you know it isn't completed yet, and because you know Dumbledore was a good man. It is all for the greater good, and while I know that probably doesn't make things any easier to accept, you will understand that I truly had no other choice. There are lives at risk, and I won't let people die simply because I refused to go on a mission._

_Harry, I know that you don't want to be an Auror. Don't let anyone bully you otherwise. Travel, recuperate, become the person I know you will be without Voldemort in our lives. Talk with Ginny too, because I know she wants to be with you, but no one knows if that is what you want._

_Ron, I am so, so, sorry if I confused you with that kiss at the final battle. Like I mentioned above, I see you both as the brothers I never had. Find yourself a girl who will love you for you, not as one of the people who helped to destroy Voldemort. Enjoy your spot on the Cannons (yes, Ginny mentioned it to me the other day). I hope to be able to see you play one day._

_Be safe. Be strong. Please don't get into some dreadful mess that I won't be able to save you from._

_Truly,_

_Teddy and Hermione_

Hermione quickly wiped at her eyes. That was one letter down, one more to go.

_Dear Mrs. Fletcherly,_

_I am so sorry to give you such little notice, but I am sadly not going to be able to rent my loft anymore. Something terribly sudden has come up, and I must move away. Please feel free to donate or sell anything that remains in my loft as I have all items of importance with me. Also, there is a pouch filled with next month's rent on the kitchen table, please feel free to take it._

_Truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione quickly wrote the names of each letters recipients on the back of each paper before setting her quill down. She looked towards the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room.

Seeing that she still had another ten minutes before Minerva was due to return with Teddy, she once again allowed herself to cry.

Why must this be so hard? Dumbledore needed her to go on this mission, but really, could she handle never being able to return. He said there was only a small chance of her being able to for Pete's sake! What if she couldn't get these new teammates of hers to trust her? What if they killed her thinking that she was some form of spy!

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands._ At least everything important that I own is in my bag._

Soon a knock was heard against the office door. Looking behind herself, Hermione saw Minerva entering with a wide awake (and slobbering) Teddy in her arms. Standing up, she handed the papers to Minerva before wiping her sons face with his bib. She then took him into her arm and nuzzled his head with her nose. He smelled so good.

"Are you ready, my dear?" The other witch asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said softly before looking up. The Headmistress was holding a folded pair of socks.

"Really?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you could use a port-key the same way as a time turner."

"Normally you can't," said Minerva slowly. "But one of Nicholas Flamel's protégé's came up with this prototype and was willing to give it to Dumbledore before he died."

Hermione accepted the pair of socks when Minerva placed them inside the hand currently supporting Teddy's backside.

"How does it work?" She asked curiously.

"Just say…future."

"Fu-." Hermione caught herself in time. "Thank you for explaining everything to me ma'am."

The Headmistress wrapped her arms around her former student once again. Out of every student that she had ever taught, Hermione Jean Granger was truly one of her favourites. "I hope that I will still be alive the next time you step foot inside this school."

Hermione spluttered before catching herself. "I hope so too, ma'am."

"You will both take care, yes?" She asked the young mother, gesturing to Teddy.

"Yes, I believe I have everything I will need. And as my Gringott's account will still be there, I have little worries about that."

Minerva nodded. "Good. Now, take care, and remember that we all will miss you."

Hermione smiled for she knew it took a lot for the Headmistress to become as emotional as she was being.

When the arms around her were no longer, Hermione stepped back. "Goodbye ma'am." She took one last look around the room before clearly saying the word to make her travel through time,

"Future." As soon as the word was spoken, Hermione, Teddy, and her beaded bag were no longer.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Minerva whispered. "Be safe."

xxxx

And that is the first chapter! Woot! May I just proudly say that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written? It was originally split into two, but I decided to incorporate everything into a slightly longer chapter. I will have the next chapter up hopefully this coming weekend, but if not, then soon after.

I would appreciate any feedback, and if you want to let me know that this story is a load of bull, then go right ahead. Please keep in mind though, that some facts may not run the same as in the Harry Potter books/movies, as well as from all of the Marvel comics/movies and also any DC characters I may or may not decide to throw in.

Now, until we meet again,

Tegan


	2. Chapter 2

Edited: July 7, 2013.

Hello to all of you out there in Fanfiction world! I hope you all liked the last chapter of my story, and if you did, then thank you for returning for the second chapter. This chapter will involve our introduction to Marvel's resident hunks. I know, I know…you all are as excited as I am!

Please do enjoy!

xxx

flyingberry: I'm glad my story was fun! It's what I was going for I hope that this chapter will also be fun!

Aardwolff: Your description of trying to find a good Harry Potter and the Avengers crossover with Hermione in the lead spot is why I wrote this story! Please enjoy this next chapter.

LeonaMasha: I think she would adjust to the future in a rather rational way, seeing as how that is her general mindset. However, who knows! I hope you like this next chapter!

Lady Natsuka: Hi there! I'm sorry if I confused you, but I think I explained your questions in the first chapter? If not, let me explain. As Harry is going through what can only be described as PTSD, he didn't see himself as being stable enough to raise a child. Though Hermione has also been traumatised, she has partially gotten passed this solely because she wanted to be there for Teddy. Now, for Ron, as I don't see him as an overly responsible person, I had him listed in my mind as the caregiver for Teddy AFTER Hermione. I hope that answered some of your questions.

Ray Star Hinamori: I'm glad you think my story is well written! I have gone through so many stories over the years and this one is my greatest so far I do believe.

kpotter1993: Thank you!

Elizabeth Mason: Thanks!

angel897: I hope that it will continue to be intriguing!

xzeninx: Hermione is one of my favourite characters too! And I will admit that the thought of her and Teddy along with the Avengers made me giddy like a schoolgirl.

AnelesJ: I wrote this story because I couldn't find a good Harry Potter/Avengers crossover (great minds think alike?). I hope this chapter is all that you thought it would be

Aria Dragoncrest: Neat name btw! And thanks!

peachx89: Thanks!

TawnOwl117: I hope that this chapter will also be interesting!

xxx

Summary: When a mission is given to Hermione following the end of the war, will she take it? Especially when it involves going fifteen years into the present? What about her new son, Teddy? And how exactly do Earth's Mightiest Heroes play a part?

Xxx

The Request of Time

Chapter 2

Tony Stark sat at his kitchen table which was located on one of the top floors within the Avengers tower. This tower had been constructed from the remains of what once was Stark tower. He had been convinced to do so by his doting assistant Pepper, well, after she had stopped yelling at him for almost dying in the 'Battle of New York' as the tabloids had dutifully called it. Tony cringed. The events of that day still disturbed him.

To his left, drinking his morning coffee, sat Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. Steve didn't seem to be traumatized from the battle any more than Tony was, but Tony could easily be wrong as reading people really wasn't his specialty. Tony did know though, that Steve was still getting used to life in the twenty-first century.

_Not that you can blame the guy. _Tony thought wryly, _this century is so much better than the last!_

Moving up and out of his chair, Tony picked up his cereal bowl and moved to pick up Steve's too on the way to the sink to wash them, offhandly acknowledging Steve's murmered reply of thanks.

They both had taken on domestic duties since moving into the tower. This was done mainly because they refused to have to go through the process of interviewing a cleaning staff. Neither really minded; Steve had been washing dishes since he was a child but, seeing as how doing the dishes was the only job Tony was willing to do, Steve had reluctantly allowed him the responsibility of doing the task.

He figured it was the least he could do seeing as how Tony was letting him live at the tower rent-free.

It was just the two superheroes living at the tower, well, them and Pepper. But, as Tony was really the only one who saw her considering they shared a bed, Steve didn't really count her as a house-well, tower mate.

After the battle two weeks prior, everyone had gone their separate ways.

For a few days, Bruce Banner had stayed with them, going over various science and mathematic-al things that only Tony and he could understand. But, after a few days Bruce had left, saying that he needed a change of scenery. Neither Tony nor Steve resented him for it. Everyone dealt in different ways. Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow, had taken off with her ever-present companion Clint Barton, or Hawkeye for some sort of retreat. No one knew exactly where they went, but what they did know though, was that Natasha was hoping for her best friend to heal from the effects of Loki's curse whilst on this trip. The last member of the Avengers, Thor, had taken the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard where Loki was to await sentencing for his crimes against the universe. They didn't know if Thor would return, as S.H.I.E.L.D didn't want to risk the Tesseract being brought to earth again. Though, they couldn't be sure, as Thor did have a girl whom he was sweet with waiting for him somewhere out in the American west.

While Tony was washing the dishes, Steve stood up with his coffee mug and walked to the large bay windows which covered nearly the entire tower.

Whenever Steve stood there, his mind wandered.

"_We are here today to remember one Phillip Lawrence Coulson."_

Steve's hand fistedightened at the memory. Despite being a good thirty years older than Steve (not including his years in the ice), Phil had been Captain America's biggest fan. It hurt to know that he had died, despite there being no way in which Steve could have saved him.

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by a high pitched shout filling the kitchen.

"Tony! Steve!"

Both men turned from what they were doing to glance at the form of Pepper Potts walking into the kitchen, cellphone in hand.

"Yes dearest?" Tony asked with a smile, drying his hands on a dishcloth as he did so.

"Some woman named Maria Hill just called me. She said that she works for S.H.I.E.L.D and that a helicopter would be by to pick you up in the morning."

Steve turned to face Tony. "Wasn't she the really thin brunette?"

Tony nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think I know who you're talking about."

Pepper just shook her head. "I just want to know how she got my phone number. Wait, scratch that. I want to know why you are being called by S.H.I.E.L.D after only being away for two weeks! I thought that they told you, "Please don't return for any visits. You are banned from work until further notice."

Both men sighed. Apparently this was the "further notice".

"The world's in trouble again…isn't it?"

Tony placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I think so." He said softly. His normally carefree attitude was gone. He wasn't ready to save the world again.

"Did Agent Hill say what time the helicopter would be by?" Steve asked after a moment.

"0600."

"I hate mornings." Tony muttered. Neither Pepper nor Steve knew if he was talking about that present morning, or the one to come.

"You're going to go out and risk your lives again, aren't you?"

Steve didn't reply. He needed time to think. And that meant he needed to run. _Thank god for Tony's treadmill._

"Pepper," Tony said, just as softly as before. "You know we have to. It's our job."

Pepper's eyes were now watering. Tony had to turn away. To see her cry, it made him feel things that he simply refused to contemplate.

"It is not your job!" She shouted, anger and frustration clearly evident in her voice. "Yo-your job is to be an asshole and to run a multi-billion-dollar company. Your job is to not give a crap about the world around you. "She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back. "Your job is to love me and grow old with me nagging you."

A small smile graced Tony's lips. He pulled Pepper against his chest, wrapping his arms around her thin body. As he pressed his lips to the crown of her forehead, he murmured, "I do love you. And I will grow old with you nagging me. But, right now I'm needed elsewhere."

She stared into his eyes, trying to get to his very soul. "Just don't come back in a body bag. I may have to revive you and kill you myself if you do so."

Tony didn't reply. He didn't need to.

The next morning both men boarded one of S.H.I.E.L.D's private helicopters and set off for Nick Fury's flying fortress.

xxx

They were greeted by Natasha Romanoff and a tanner looking Clint Barton just as dawn struck.

After handshakes were exchanged, Natasha stated, "Fury is sorry to call you back so soon. Please keep that in mind."

"Fury feels emotion?"

Clint looked towards the not-so-old leader of their team. "Yeah, it's a surprise, huh?"

"Do you two know why we were called back?" Tony asked with a curious look on his face.

Both assassins looked at each other before shrugging.

"We know as much as you probably do, unfortunately." Natasha said, frowning. It was evident that she didn't like not knowing things.

No other words were spoken as they were led towards the Briefing room. Both Tony and Steve understood that there must have been a good reason to call them back, and they weren't going to contemplate anything until Nick Fury told them himself.

Upon entering the Briefing room, both men were greeted by the sight of not only Bruce but Thor also!

Tony walked ahead of Steve, heading straight for Bruce. Upon seeing the cocky billionaire, Bruce stood up and shook his hand.

Steve, deciding to take the other man's lead, walked the opposite direction and went towards the tall Asgardian.

"Hello Thor." He said politely.

The blonde haired man nodded in his direction, leaning against the table as he did so. "Hello, Captain."

Seeing that Tony was talking animatedly with Bruce, Steve decided to ask the ever important question, "May I ask how you returned?"

The pained look that crossed Thor's face made Steve wish that he hadn't asked.

"You don't need to tell me-"

"No," Thor said simply. "It is fine." He took a deep breath and just stood there a moment. "During the battle…my father grew ill. My mother informed me that it was due to him driving himself to the point of exhaustion. He decided…to use the last of his energy to repair the Bifrost bridge. Because of this, I was able to safely travel back to Earth when I heard from Heimdall of your new threat.

Steve bowed his head, "I am sorry about your father."

Thor waved his hand. "No worries my friend. Death is simply a part of life."

Judging by the look which had crossed Thor's face earlier, Steve knew that this wasn't the complete truth. Though, out of respect for the Thunder God, Steve changed the subject. "Who is ruling Asgard now?"

A small smile graced Thor's face. "My mother has taken the throne for the time being. When I left, she was ruling over my people with a fair but iron fist."

Steve raised an eyebrow. That sure as heck seemed contridictory to him. "Well that is…good? Doesn't a man need to take the throne though? Or do I have your culture confused with another?"

A small sigh escaped the God of Thunder's lips. "As for the foreseeable future, my mother is queen. Upon my return, I will take the throne unless she deems me unready. If that occurs, then she will hold her spot on the throne until a time in which I am."

Despite being slightly confused, Steve decided to nod his head. "Alright then."

At that moment, the doors slid open. The attention of all six Avengers in the room moved to see who had entered.

Nick Fury, in all of his eye-patched glory stood in the entrance of the room, wearing his ever-present leather trenchcoat despite the June heat.

"Good," he said shortly. "You all are here." He gestured for them all to take seats. Natasha and Clint complied, as did Bruce but Tony, Thor and Steve chose to stand. Fury chose to ignore them.

The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D moved towards the head of the table. He glanced at them all as if analyzing their faces.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering why you were called back so soon-"

"You got that right," Tony muttered. "Pepper almost had my hide."

Once again choosing to ignore the billionaire, Fury continued. "But I assure you; my reasoning is that you are S.H.I.E.L.D.S best chance at winning again our new threat."

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked with a frown. Steve looked worriedly at the scientist. All of the Avengers knew that Bruce's connection with the 'Other Guy' had gotten more controlled since the fight, but, Steve really didn't want to have to test that theory anytime soon.

"Two things actually," Fury said, clasping his hands behind his back. "The main reason that you have been called in is because the sensors that we set up following Loki's invasion to detect magic have been going off the charts."

"What do you think is causing it, sir?" Natasha asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"As Loki is in Asgard, I have no idea. That's why you-", he gestured towards Bruce, "-and Mister Billionaire are here."

"Where should we start though? Have the signals that the sensors are picking up been continuous?" Bruce asked, looking between both Fury and Tony.

"Yes," Fury said. "It had all of our scientists scratching their heads. That's where you come in."

"I'll need to see the data sheets and time lines," Bruce stated, a contemplative look beginning to form across his face.

"Very well-"

Thor held up a hand, "I'm sorry to interupt Nicholas Fury, but could you please explain what the other issue is? I strongly doubt that I have been brought all this way to help with matters of science."

Before anymore could be said though, an incredibly bright light filled the room.

"What the hell?" Everyone shouted in some form.

"Take cover!" A voice that sounded like Steve's called out.

When the bright light had faded, a shriek sounded throughout the room, followed by a loud "thump". Steve stood up from where he was ducking on the ground and everyone else simply took a breath.

There, lying on the table in front of them was a young girl, no older than twenty, with a sling on her one arm, and a sleeping baby in the other.

Those sitting down quickly jumped up from their seats, and those standing cautiously moved closer.

No one moved for a moment.

Deciding to take the first move, Clint slowly walked towards her and placed a hand on the girl's neck. Seeing what her partner was doing, Natasha went and placed a hand on the baby's wrist.

After a moment, both assassins called out, "Alive."

Tony released a breath he hadn't known that he had been holding. _Thank god the kid is alive._

Fury was reaching for his gun, only to stop after a hand was placed on his arm. "I do not think you will be in need of that weapon Nick Fury."

"Oh, and what would you suggest that, Thor?"

The tall Asgarding walked towards the unconscious women and slowly (albeit awkwardly) picked up the baby which lay in her arm. As he carefully corrected his hold on the infant, he failed to notice the rest of his team looking at him with awestruck facial expressions.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Looking at Steve, Thor replied evenly, "An unconscious woman should not hold an infant." Thor looked down at the baby, frowning greatly when he noticed that the child's hair was switching it's colour from a medium brown to something similar to violet.

He looked towards Natasha. Surely a woman would know if this was normal. She wasn't paying attention to him though, so Thor held off on asking.

Fury waved his arm dismissively. "Fine, fine, take it to Sick Bay; make sure that they're fine.

"I'm going too!" Natasha called as she saw Thor leaving. Her rarely called upon, inner maternal instincts refused to let a possibly unconscious infant go away without knowing if it was alright.

"Fine," Fury said. "Anyone else wish to join their party?" Seeing that no one else spoke out, he said with a huff," No? Good."

Soon, it was just Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Fury and the unconscious woman left in the room.

"Should we take her to the brig?" Clint asked.

Bruce shook his head at his teammate. "That wouldn't be right. We don't know if she's a threat."

"Oh she's a threat alright," Fury muttered. "She wouldn't have been able to get into this room if she wasn't."

"Someone thinks highly of himself," Tony mumbled. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough though, for Fury turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"I will have you know, Mr. Stark, that this room, no, this entire fucking flying ship, is one of the most secure structures on the planet. This nameless girl just….appearing above out heads…is more alarming than I think you realize."

"Do you think that she is the magical signature that your sensors were picking up?" Steve asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

Fury turned towards the war hero.

"Maybe, but it would be too much of a coincidence for me to say anything yet."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So….", Tony asked as he broke the silence. "What should we do with her?"

It seemed that Fury was thinking a mile a minute. He finally seemed to decide on something though,

"You," he said, pointing at both Bruce and Tony, "go analyze that bag of hers. It looks like something out of the nineties and it's making me wary."

"Bad memories of the nineties, boss?" Tony said with a smirk. Once again though, Fury chose to ignore him.

Sensing that they were being dismissed, Bruce carefully grabbed the girl's bag. After seeing that it wasn't going to explode from him lifting it, he gestured for Tony to follow him.

"Fine," His partner said, taking one last look at the girl before he followed the scientist out of the room.

"What about us, sir?" Clint asked, gesturing to both himself and Steve.

"You," he said, pointing at Steve, "Are going to carry little miss Cinderella to sick bay with Barton. Guard her and if she turns hostile, do NOT take her out until we get our answers."

The imposing man soon left the room, no doubt to figure out how this woman had randomly appeared on his vessel.

Steve turned to face the arrow-wielder. "So…how do we lift her?"

Both studied her injured arm.

"What if she isn't actually injured?" Clint inquired.

Steve looked at his fellow Avenger with an annoyed look upon his face, "What if she is?"

With a nod, Clint, deciding to just get it over with, walked up to the girl and lifted her so that the girl's possibly-injured arm was pressed up against his chest.

"Let's go."

xxxx

There it is chapter 2! Woot. I hope you all liked this chapter, as I tried to introduce the Avengers so that they suited their movie personas.

I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I promise that things will get longer once Hermione is conscious again.

I must ask though, do you guys all think that I covered not only Nick Fury's attitude properly, but also the Tony/Pepper romance? I know that Tony hadn't really used the L-word in the movies, but, after he nearly died for the umpteenth time, I thought that it was appropriate for him to say.

Now, regarding Thor and the Asgardian king/queen thing. Yes, as you can probably all tell I made up that bit. In all honesty, I have no idea if a woman is allowed to rule on Asgard. However, in my story, one is in this circumstance.

Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please leave me a review as they really make my day.

To all of you who did favourite, put this story on alert or review for the last chapter, I give you all a big hug and a thank you. You have no idea how happy I was to log onto my email and see those notifications.

Now, please take note that not all updates will be this quick (four days). I do have a life that is taken up by schoolwork, a boyfriend, and extreme laziness, so writing sometimes gets placed on the backburner.

Tegan


	3. Chapter 3

Edited: July 7, 2013

Note: I don't think I wrote a disclaimer, so here it is. I do not and will probably never own Harry Potter and the Avengers. They are the personal property of people who are a lot richer and smarter than I. I do however own this story.

Enjoy!

xxx

ReadPaxJoy: I'm sorry that I brought you to tears, but I'm thrilled that I wrote the story well enough that it was able to do so! (Is that awful of me? I hope not, haha). Hopefully you like this part!

bookworn2340: I'm glad that you're hooked! And I also am glad that you think my story will be amazing! Enjoy this next chapter!

Nala Moon: I can say that her reaction will be quite spectacularly scary!

NorthernLights25: I'm hoping that this chapter lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!

LooksPromising: I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Enjoy!

peahx89: Oh thank goodness! I was so concerned about Tony and Pepper's interaction! I'm also glad that you think the pace is okay. Enjoy!

Booklover9477: I'm glad you liked my story! You're one of the few people who like the fact that she has gone to the future as a teenager, and for that I thank you! Enjoy this next chapter!

White Demoness: Hello, now, some of your questions I answered in the first chapter, namely that a present day Hermione wouldn't be existing in this time period, because she disappeared in the past version of the time period. Now, some people believe that she would exist in both (and I have seen stories done both ways) but for my story, only one Hermione will exist. As to why she went now and not waited for fifteen years, well, let's just say it has to do with the way Teddy needs to grow up.

BatfamilyFan01: I'm so glad that you think I got the characters personas right!

Ray Star Hinamori: A return reviewer! Thank you for that! I'm glad you liked it!

flyingberry: I agree with you completely about the trouble in finding a good Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. There is a good one that I have read entitled Wand and Shield, I highly recommend it.

York: Thanks for catching my mistake though wouldn't it be funny if fashion really did make Fury sleepy? No worries, angry Hermione is about to show her face. PS. Like Hermione wouldn't have put some protection on her bag, remember, this is a paranoid and worrisome Hermione that we are dealing with! Please enjoy!

anthraquinblue: Yes, Hermione probably would have been more useful to S.H.I.E.L.D as an adult, but, as I told someone else in my replies, it is imperative that they come at this moment because of Teddy's need to be there, now, as a child. And yes, Teddy does probably require round the clock feedings, but, as Dumbledore told Hermione in his letter to her, Teddy would be taken care of.

Polyjuice Princess: I'm sure you'll like what I wrote about Hermione's awakening!

bigbangfan91: I can clearly say that Hermione will no bet/is not happy. I like your idea of a Romanoff/Granger friendship though, so I may make it happen!

Elizabeth Mason: Wasn't his reaction great!

Sakura Lisel: Please refer to my reply for anthraquinblue and White Demoness. In response to your last question though, yes, she probably does have an intention to finding her friends future selves, as she was told to by Dumbledore, it's understandable that she didn't make this clear.

we-all-wish-for-a-little-magic: May I start out by saying that your fanfiction name is brilliant? K. And you guessed this story's genre right on the nose!

xxx

Summary: When a mission is given to Hermione following the end of the war, will she take it? Especially when it involves going fifteen years into the present? What about her new son, Teddy? And how exactly do Earth's Mightiest Heroes play a part?

Xxx

The Request of Time

Chapter 3

Thor carefully held the infant to his chest, surprised at his ability to do so without any coaching.

As soon as Thor and Natasha had left the briefing room, they'd started running, for if the infant really was unconscious, then it could be in real danger.

After ten minutes of running, both Avengers were feeling the strain of their muscles. Other S.H.I.E.L.D agents jumped out of their way as the two superheroes ran by; none of them wishing to be run over. After a few more minutes, the medical center came into view and Natasha very nearly let out a breath of relief at the sight of it.

_Thank god._

Thor glanced at the small child in his arms, thinking, _Hold on little one._

Upon reaching the medical center, the glass doors slid open, announcing their arrival. Upon entering, a middle-aged woman in scrubs with an S.H.I.E.L.D logo on them looked up from what appeared to be paperwork.

Now, as everyone on the ship knew who the Avengers were, Doctor Augustine Florez had no issue in identifying her visitors. "Hello there-" she cut herself off though, when she spotted the baby in the Thunder God's arms.

"Oh dear," she said with a gasp, rushing up to the burly man. "Is there something wrong with this baby?"

"We do not know," Thor said softy, but with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Can you make sure that the baby is alright, Doctor?" Natasha asked, delicately taking the infant out of Thor's arms and holding it out to the doctor.

A hesitant look came across the doctor's face before she nodded. "As you can understand, we do not deal with infants very often here at S.H.I.E.L.D-"

A worried look flashed across Natasha's face. Upon seeing it, Doctor Florez was quick to add, "But, I will see what I can do to make sure that the little one is alright." She then proceeded to walk towards an examination table, gently laying the baby down on the thin paper covering.

As she started to undo the baby's receiving blanket, she asked, "So why did you bring this little one in?"

Both Thor and Natasha looked at each other before the more feminine of the two replied, "He arrived with a woman who hit her head and fell unconscious. As we do not know if he was asleep when he arrived, or if he hit his head and also fell unconscious, we were hoping that you could possibly shed some light?"

Doctor Florez handed Natasha the grey baby blanket before starting to undo the baby's onesie. Once it was lying down in only a diaper and socks, the Doctor took out her stethoscope and started listening to the infant's heartbeat.

Thor leaned downward to whisper in Natasha's ear. Slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of warm breath on her ear, she could only give a small smile when she heard the tall man's question.

"What is she doing with that piece of metal?"

"She's listening for abnormalities in the baby's heartbeat."

When he didn't reply, Natasha assumed that he had understood, so she went back to paying attention to the doctor.

After a very long moment, the doctor replied, "The heartbeat is good. No abnormalities." She then proceeded to open the infant's eyelids, looking for eye movement. "Eye movement is also good." After a moment, she turned to Thor and asked, "Do you know this little one's name?"

Both shook their heads. "We don't even know its gender, Doctor."

The doctor decided to take pity on the two and quickly pulled back the top of the diaper. "It's a boy," she said to the two, noticing a smile appear on the heroes faces. "He also needs a diaper change, but I'll take care of that in a moment."

The doctor started snapping her finger's beside the baby's ears; switching from one to the other. After a few moments, all three adults noticed a change. The baby boy's legs were starting to squirm, and a soft cry escaped from his lips. What was most noticeable though was the fact that the hair on his head which once was a dark, chocolate brown now was a bright orange.

Doctor Florez turned to face her coworkers. "You two noticed that…right?"

Both Thor and Natasha nodded their heads. As Thor saw Natasha not speaking up, he decided not to either.

Doctor Florez shook her head before she began to mutter to herself in what Natasha recognized as Spanish. From what Natasha could understand, the words the Doctor was saying were switching from that of amazement to that of the swearing variety.

"The infant's hair was doing that in the briefing room; I take it that this act isn't normal?"

Doctor Florez turned to face Thor. "No, it isn't."

The child's hair changing was put on the backburner though when loud wails started to fill the room.

"You mentioned something about a diaper change?" Natasha asked the doctor, a desperate look on her face.

"Oh!" Augustine said with a look of surprise. She then started walking towards a door towards the back of the room. "Watch the baby while I get the supplies-make sure that it does't fall off of the examination table! Despite the fact that we do not deal with babies here very often, we prepare ourselves for nearly all eventualities."

Thor moved forward, placing a large palm on the child's stomach. Surprisingly, the child stopped crying for a moment. A look of shock crossed the little ones face as he took in the sight of the large adult. Soon though, the crying started again.

"How did you do that?" Natasha asked amazed.

"I do not know," her companion replied. From the tone of his voice, Natasha knew that he was telling the truth.

Soon the good doctor returned. Both superheroes took note of the supplies in her arms. "We don't carry any bottles here, so we'll have to come up with another way to feed him, but I have everything that we'll need to change the wee one's diaper."

"We?" Thor asked, a disgusted look on his face.

The doctor smirked. "Are you two this child's caregivers?"

Natasha and Thor looked at each other. That **was **a good question.

"We don't know, Doctor." Natasha said with a frown.

The doctor developed a wry look on her face. Truthfully, it was a little unsettling. "Let's assume that you are then. I take it that neither of you have ever changed a child's diaper?"

It was at that moment that the one word going through the two Avengers heads was the word, "shit".

xxx

In the same room where Loki's sceptre had been analyzed, two grown men stood surrounding a beaded bag.

"So," Tony said, waving a sort of metal brick along the length of the bag, "how do you think that the girl arrived in the briefing room?"

From his seat at the computer, Bruce nearly sweat dropped. "I don't know Tony; can't we talk about this later?"

The billionaire snorted. "Yeah, like the rest of the 'Wonder Squad' and Fury aren't asking themselves the same thing."

Bruce just sighed, deciding to ignore the brunette. "Having any luck with that sensor?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. You're the one with the computer. Is the bag giving off a magical signature?"

Bruce turned his gaze back to the computer. A shocked look came upon his face; one so sudden, that it had Tony putting down the sensor and approaching the computer to read the findings for himself.

A long breath escaped Tony's mouth. "It's on par with the Nutcase's scepter!"

"Yep."

"How the hell can this be true? I mean...this is a glorified purse! Loki's scepter produced magic!"

Bruce rubbed at his eyelids before glancing at Tony with a look that clearly meant that he didn't have any of the answers which the billionaire was looking for.

"Should we tell Fury?"

"Tell Fury, what?"

Both men's head snapped up. Standing in front of them with the ever present frown on his face was Nick Fury. What was most surprising though, was the fact that he held the mystery baby.

Neither man knew how to react to this picture.

_I wish I had brought my camera. _

"Tony!" Nick called out, annoyance evident in his voice. "Quit smirking." Tony's feet snapped together and he gave off a sloppy salute with the wrong hand.

Fury then walked towards Bruce and deposited the baby in the genius's arms. "Wha-what, I can't hold-"

"Figure it out." Fury snapped as he walked towards Tony. "Now, tell me what the readings showed."

A serious look came across Tony's face. It was rather a sight to see.

"The bag gives off a magical signature that is nearly the same as what came off of Loki's scepter."

Fury raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze towards the bag. _It doesn't seem that dangerous. _Truth be told though, Fury knew better then to judge a book by its cover. Take Natasha Romanoff. That woman was just over a hundred pounds and barely five feet tall, yet, she could take down a man double her weight without breaking a sweat. Because of this, Fury knew better then to share his thoughts on what appeared to just be a simply- albeit tacky- beaded bag.

"I want you to run the same test on the baby, and then dismantle the bag."

Both scientists turned towards each other. "The baby?" Bruce mouthed at Tony. Tony just shrugged. "If you're sure, Bossman."

Fury decided to take his leave at that moment. "Get me from the quarantine room if that damn baby starts breathing fire or something."

"Quarantine?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"I had to keep our little trespasser, somewhere. Oh, the little bundle of annoyance is a boy by the way." And with that, Fury was gone.

Bruce seemed to have finally figured out how to hold the baby, because as it laid it the much older man's arms, the child seemed to smile.

_Wait until it sees the green guy, then it won't smile._

Tony was having much different thoughts then his companion. _It must be alright if Fury brought it to us. _

_Wait, where are Thor and that damn ex-assistant of mine? _

Tony moved to pick up the sensor, bringing it towards the one man on the team who was what Tony considered to be a 'best-friend'. This probably was mostly due to the fact that Bruce was the one man who Tony could actually have an intelligent conversation with.

"Hold the-wait, did Fury say that the little bundle of spit was a boy?"

Bruce seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Tony grinned. He could deal with male children; female pipsqueaks annoyed him too much.

"Good for you squirt," he said, grin still firmly placed on his face as he used his free hand to poke the baby in the belly. Judging by the giggle which escaped the baby's mouth, the small one found Tony to be amusing. "We're the must better sex."

"Just run the test," said Bruce, but Tony couldn't help but notice a small smile appearing on the scientist's face.

Tony slowly ran the brick-shaped sensor along the length of the baby, trying to scan every inch. _Please don't be magical kid. Please let that woman have just taken you. Don't have something to do with that bag._

After Tony was done, he placed the sensor down once again before moving back to the computer. After pressing a few buttons, Tony let out a grumble.

"Well?" Bruce asked, slowly standing up and being careful not to jostle the small child in his arms.

"He's giving off a fairly large amount of magical energy. Though, judging by his size, it could probably be more if he were fully grown."

Bruce moved beside Tony and let out a whistle. "Tony?"

Said man looked at the other as if to say, "Yes?"

"If this baby if giving off that much magical energy and the bag gave off as much as Loki's scepter….well, if the woman also proves to be giving off a signature…then we could have a big problem on our hands."

Tony shook his head. "No, we will have a problem on our hands when she wakes up and discovers that we took both her bag and her baby."

Both men looked at the other before uttering the word, "Shit!" Once they did though, Bruce quickly took one arm off of the child and covered Tony's mouth with his hand. He looked down at the child, "Don't let that be your first word, kid."

xxx

"Where are we supposed to take her?"

Clint looked at Steve with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Steve gestured to the girl in his comrade's arms. "Should we take her to the medical center? I mean, that's most likely where the baby will go and Fury probably won't want them together."

Clint's frown deepened before he gave a nod. "Good point, why don't you call him on the headset and ask?"

"I don't have a headset, genius."

Clint gave a long sigh. "Here," he said, holding out the girl. "Take her and I'll call him."

Steve quickly complied, eager to get this girl, no, woman checked out by some form of medical professional. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't concerned about her being a threat. No, for some reason, he detected peaceful vibes being radiated from her very presence.

As he shifted her weight in his arms- momentarily distracted by how disturbingly light she was- he made sure to be careful of her arm. He knew from personal experience that injured arms could be both a hindrance and a literal pain. Soon, he could hear Clint ending his conversation.

"We're to take her to the quarantine room." And with that, the archer set out in the opposite direction.

Steve lengthened his strides to catch up with the other man. "Do they think she has some form of contagion?" He was starting to rethink his holding of the girl.

Clint shook his head, "No, there's just available medical staff there and a free room."

By some unspoken agreement, the men didn't converse again until they had been granted access into quarantine. Once they had informed the doctors on duty that they weren't radioactive, they had been allowed to lay the unconscious girl on one of the available beds.

Steve was somewhat glad that this girl had been placed in quarantine; she would have her own closed off room here and very limited people to bother her.

"Should we test her for anything?" One of the doctors asked. "Or is she just supposed to lay there?"

Clint quickly took over. "We believe her to have a concussion as she fell and hit her head very hard on a table." He became distracted for a moment as his hand went to his ear. Steve looked at him questioningly. _What now?_

The doctor nodded; walking towards the girl's prone form. He leaned forward, lifted her right eyelid and pulled out a penlight from his jacket pocket. He raised it to the girl's eye and preformed some type of test with it that Steve couldn't identify. When the doctor then moved to the other eye, Steve had to speak up,

"What is it that you are doing?"

"I'm testing her eye movements to see if her fall has affected their skill in anyway."

"And?" Clint asked after a moment, "Is there any sign of a concussion"

The doctor looked at them pointedly but shook his head in the negative. "It would have been a lot easier to tell if she was awake, and usually it isn't a good idea for those with a concussion to not be awake-"

Both Steve and Clint looked at each other worriedly. The doctor caught the look though and glanced at them curiously. "Why do you too look scared at the thought of this woman waking up?"

_Two Avengers being scared of this waif of a girl? Preposterous!_

Clint raised a fist to his mouth and coughed. "Let's just say that this girl needs to be kept, well, not awake, for as long as possible."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but chose not to question them. "Fine, I will hook her up to both heart and brain monitors to detect changes in activity. If," at this word he glanced at each superhero, "she does demonstrate signs of distress, I will attempt to wake her. Understood?"

Both men nodded, accepting this order without complaint.

Before the doctor moved away though to grab the sensors, he took out a stethoscope from some hidden pocket on his lab coat. After placing it in his ear, he motioned for Clint to lift the sleeve of the girl's sweater up to her bicep. When this was done, the doctor placed the appropriate part onto the underside of the elbow of her uninjured arm.

Neither Clint nor Steve moved during this test; really, how many tests did this doctor have?

"Pulse and blood pressure are a little off," the doctor said quietly. He ignored the worried look being directed at him by Steve, instead taking the stethoscope ear pieces out and placing the tool along his shoulders. He soon walked towards a shelf placed above the bed that the mystery girl lay in. Soon he had lifted a few clear pieces of plastic and something that Steve couldn't identify. The doctor proceeded to place the sensors (As Steve had ended up guessing) along the girl's forehead and chest. When the doctor pulled the top of the dress the girl was wearing down- to get at a different part of the chest- Steve found himself turning away, as did Clint. They didn't need to see this girl's chest…especially while she was unconscious.

Both kept their head's turned until a stead "beep…beep…beep" filled the room.

"You said that her heart rate and blood pressure were a little, what did you say? Off?" Clint asked curiously. From his point of view, the monitors was showing pretty identical line sequences.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't be too concerned right now. She seems like a strong girl…give her some time."

"May we stay?" Clint asked, "We're supposed to keep an eye on her."

His request was quickly agreed to. Soon, both Avengers pulled a standard, hospital-issue plastic chair up to the girl's bedside.

"Doctor?" Steve called after a moment.

A muffled, "Yes," could soon be heard, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Do you think you could inform us how about how badly this arm of hers is injured?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow but, to Steve's credit, did not say no. The doctor walked up to sling-wrapped arm, slowly beginning to undo the aid.

He handed the sling to Clint, beckoning him to keep a hold on it. "I'm going to need to cut off her sweater, can you be of assistance?" He looked at both expectantly.

Clint held up his hands, "I'm already helping. It's Steve's turn."

Steve snorted, "Real mature." Nevertheless, Steve stood up from his hard, plastic chair, and helped the doctor lift up the girl's prone form. In the end, he was sitting on her bed, her arm and elbow being held by his right arm and her head being held against his shoulder by his left.

Ignoring the looks that Clint was sending him, Steve tried not to jostle the girl as the doctor deftly cut away the back of the light, cotton fabric.

Soon, the girl was being gently laid down by both the doctor and Steve, while Clint deposited the remains of her sweater into the nearest trash receptacle.

Once she was once again lying down,this time clad in only a short, white cotton dress, the doctor leaned in closer, so that he would be able to get a better look at her arm.

For a few moments, the doctor just prodded different spots, later, he tried to shift her arm, but, when that happened, the girl's face twisted into what could only be described as a 'pained' look. Luckily though for Clint and Steve, she stayed asleep.

"From what I have observed," the doctor said when he appeared to be done. "Some remodeling has been done."

"You mean like surgery?" Steve interrupted.

The doctor nodded, "Exactly. There is a long incision here," he said, pausing to show both men a thin line that went along the top of her arm. "I doubt the arm was broken though. I say this because of how swollen the actual muscle seems."

"Is it recent?" Clint asked curiosity evident on his face.

The doctor nodded his head, "Not incredibly, but I wouldn't put it as being any older than a month."

Something then caught Steve's eye. "What's that?" He asked, a deep frown beginning to develop on his face.

Both the doctor and Clint turned their gaze to see what Steve was glancing at and both, no matter how much they had been trained, had to feel some pity for the girl.

There, clear as day against the girl's pale, freckled arm, was the word "MUDBLOOD". None of them knew what it meant, but, judging by the cruel manner in which it appeared to be written, (with a rather jagged knife, if Clint had to guess) they could only assume that it had been painful.

"Is it infected at all?" Steve asked. He doubted that it was, as it appeared to be scabbing over, but, as it was an angry red in colour, he felt like he had to ask.

The doctor once again took a closer look at the girl. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It just is healing rather weirdly." With that said, he left the room, only to appear moments later carrying a syringe and a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a package of cotton balls.

The doctor set all of the items down before grabbing a cotton ball and pouring some of the rubbing alcohol onto it. Then, the ball found itself being wiped along the girl's non-injured bicep. Next came the syringe, which the doctor soon uncapped, followed by the doctor pushing the plunger slightly to remove air bubbles.

"What are you going to give her?" Clint asked, once again curious.

"A tetanus shot," the doctor replied, plunging the medicine into her arm. "As I don't know what marked up her arm, I would rather be safe than sorry."

Both men nodded, before the sound of the quarantine room doors being opened filled the room.

Both Steve and Clint jumped to attention, fully prepared to defend the girl; even the doctor could be seen reaching for a service pistol.

All three men paused though, when their boss, one Nick Fury entered the room.

"Well?" Fury asked, taking in the stance of the three men.

"Her arm is injured but healing-" Clint began.

"-and it's doubtful that she has a concussion." Steve finished.

Fury nodded. He had figured the results would be something like that. "Anything else?" He asked, glancing at all three gentlemen. He could tell from the tense atmosphere of the room that something had been discovered.

The doctor beckoned Fury over, to which Fury raised an eyebrow but complied. _What couldn't they just tell him?_

Upon reaching the girl though, he soon knew.

Judging by the jagged edges of the letters, and how deep they looked, Fury could tell that it wasn't self-inflicted. It looked more like someone had taken their anger and frustration out on her.

"Is that the only mark on her?"

All three men looked at each other before shrugging. "We've only looked at her arms, sir." Clint said, gesturing to the bare body parts.

"I want to know everything about this girl that can be discovered by a physical inspection. Doctor," he said, gesturing to the one man in the room who hadn't seen battle.

"Yes?"

"Is there a way to tell if this woman has given birth or not?"

"Isn't she a bit young to be asking that?"

Fury smirked wryly. "It happens to girls a lot younger than this one."

Clint also felt like putting his two cents in, "What happened to not judging your patient, Doc?"

The doctor raised his hands, clearly realizing that he had made a mistake. "Sorry. Now, to answer your question, I could check for caesarian scars on her abdomen, but-how old would the child be exactly?"

"No more than three months, give or take."

The doctor shook his head, "I highly doubt that she would have the hormone levels still in her system. Also, she seems grossly underweight."

"Is it possible though?"

The doctor nodded, "Possible, but unlikely."

Fury nodded, "Before you do though, do you carry any of the magical signature detectors within this room?"

That question took the doctor by surprise, but both Avengers had been expecting it.

"Wh-why would you need to know that?" As soon as he asked though, the doctor quickly spoke. "Never mind, I don't need to know. To answer your question though, yes, we do. The results won't go to this room's computer though."

"Where will they go?" Steve asked with a curious expression on his face.

"The analysis room on the fifth floor."

Fury nodded, _Apparently Banner and Stark are going to be getting a bit more work._

"Do it." He then turned to Steve and Clint. "Stay with her for the test, but leave for the physical. I don't need you two and your hormones to act up now."

With a huff, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D made to take his leave, only to be called after by the doctor. "Sir," he said with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, get on with it."

"I'd rather have this girls consent before preforming any physicals."

Fury seemed to hesitate, apparently he didn't want the girl's privacy to be violated either. In the end though, he seemed to come up with a compromise.

"See if she has any caesarian scars, look for other injuries on her body, take blood and then record your results. Do not do any internal tests until she is awake-if she consents." _If not it will be a very long interrogation._

With that said, the Director did take his leave.

Sated with his new orders, the doctor turned towards the other two S.H.I.E.L.D employees. "Gentlemen," he said, after retrieving the sensor, "Shall we begin?"

xxx

(Three Days Later)

"_CODE RED…CODE RED…CODE RED…LOCKDOWN INITIATED."_

"I don't care about you're bloody lockdown! Where is my goddamn son?!"

From their seats in the briefing room, Tony and Bruce looked at each other in alarm. It would seem that their intruder had finally awoken.

Xxx

There it is, chapter 3! Three updates in less than a week! Yay! This chapter was really hard to get written, so I do hope that you enjoy it! Now, if I made a mistake with any of the medical information, then please inform me and I will change it! (I'm only human and we make some mistakes).

To all my reviewers, I love you. To the three people who have added me to a C2 list, I love you. To the people who have favourited and followed and simply just read my story, I love you. (I think that I'm missing something…..)

Please review, as it makes me so, so happy!

Oh! I have been searching for a while, but as you all are already familiar with this story, I felt like asking; if any of you readers would be interested in beta-ing for this story please tell me in either a private message or a review, for I would greatly appreciate the help!

Until next time,

Tegan


	4. Chapter 4

Edited: July 15, 2013.

It has come to my attention following the recent attendance of one Tegan Malfoy (me) at a CPR/First Aid certification class, that everything I wrote regarding both Hermione and Teddy's method of getting to the various medical centres was grossly inaccurate! I am sorry, and if what I wrote bothers anyone then I will change it, but, otherwise it will stay the way that it is. Also, I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I was busy with school, and the previously mentioned CPR class, as well as visiting my uncle in Ottawa, so I haven't had a lot of time for it. Once again, deeply sorry! PS, this story is now moving towards the M rating. I am sorry if this is upsetting for you, but, this is mainly due to language and upcoming violence. However, sexual interactions will also occur, but, not for quite a few chapters. Please do note though, that all scenes of a sexual nature will be given warning.

Xxx

EliseDCervantes: I have every intention of finishing this story, even if it takes me a while to update sometimes.

Nikyta: Thanks!

Hannah Bowers: Thank you very much!

twilightjazz: Thanks! Enjoy!

Yas334: I'm glad that you like my story! This chapter took longer than I thought, but it is up!

dragonfly1339: I take it that you liked the chapter? :P

Harmonee: I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait!

angel897: I promise to keep writing, I'm just a bit slow sometimes!

Booklover9477: I'm sorry about the lack of "Hermione action", but I promise, more is too come! I'm also glad that I could amuse you, haha!

Leia Artemis: Bruce not knowing how to hold Teddy was pretty funny, I have to agree! To answer your last question though, it takes out team of resident superheroes (And her possibly future beau) to calm her down!

bigbangfan91: Hermione's smack down is here, and she is not happy- I can tell you that much!

Aesse: My story is your favourite?! Oh gee, let me give you a hug! I hope that you like this next chapter!

XxMaraudersxX: I'm not entirely sure how the entire story will pan out (I have a general idea), but I hope

that you like how this chapter does!

LeeArt: I can't tell you about the romance part, that is a complete and utter secret!

Salena Knight: Thank you!

Guest: I was a little unsure about the cliff hanger, but I'm glad you approve of it!

Perse B.J: "Where is my goddamn son" was my favourite part too, haha. And there is a VERY good chance about her having a romantic partner! Stay tuned.

Whitelion69: The new threat will be one much different than what Loki tried to do.

Sakura Lisel: I have every intention of showing what caused the ship to go into lock down mode! Hehe, I think everyone will like it!

BatfamilyFan01: Pissed off Hermione is always interesting! Enjoy!

brandonFlowers3: I'm glad that my story interests you! Enjoy!

flyingberry: Interaction is here! Enjoy!

Raven Vongola: I am so glad that you enjoy my story! Thanks!

Ray Star Hinamori: Haha, I'm impatient too. Sadly this doesn't always show through my stories. I will try and make them as long as humanly possible so that even if a chapter is a little late, people won't mind as much!

NorthernLights25: Thank you!

LeonaMasha: Hopefully you like this next part!

ReadPaxJoy: Thanks for reading!

xxx

The Request of Time

Chapter 4

(Three days later)

The light that welcomed her slowly opening eyes was not what she'd expected.

_The candles in my loft don't give off light like that? Where am I?_

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that when she opened them, she wouldn't be face to face with odd, muggle fluorescent lighting. Sadly, it seemed that fate was against her, as when she reopened her eyes, she was still blinded by the light.

_Stupid, stupid, gah…_

Hermione had deduced within her first few seconds of being awake that she was lying down. What confused her though, was the fact that she couldn't move. Deciding to suck it up and face the light,

Hermione took in her surroundings.

She was in a room surrounded by glass panes. A machine was beeping beside her, one that looked far more advanced than anything which she had seen inside a muggle setting before. Judging by the fact that she could smell the sterile air, and when she looked down, she could see her body covered by a hospital gown –though how she had been dressed in it was a mystery to her- she deduced that she was in some form of hospital.

The reason that she couldn't move was realized soon after. When Hermione tried to move her non-injured hand, she felt resistance, the same with her feet. When she glanced down, she felt a wave of fury go through her. On her three healthy limbs-as well as across her chest- were pieces of fabric, tied tightly to the bed which she lay on.

_Someone clearly doesn't want me to move._

For the life of her though, she couldn't think of anyone with access to muggle technology who would want to keep her trapped in one place.

A memory soon filled her mind. She remembered reading a letter sent to her by Dumbledore, but, one part stuck out in her memory. "[…]_This mission is very dangerous though, so listen closely to what I am about to tell you. In the year 2012, some of Earth's mightiest heroes (From the muggle viewpoint) will band together to stop a force based in the muggle world. They will not be able to stop this force by themselves, but will be very weary of asking for any form of aid. Their commander trusts very few, with the smallest percentage being women. You would need to earn the respect and trust of many men (and a few women) if you choose to partake in this mission.[…]"_

Hermione let out a gasp. Had she really travelled to the future?

Glancing at the machine beside her, one so advanced that she had never seen it used in a muggle hospital, Hermione deduced that she had, in fact, successfully travelled to the future.

Where was she though? Why had she been unconscious? Where was her bag? Where wa-Teddy!

Hermione soon saw red. Her head frantically searched around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the small form of her son. When she saw that she was the only person in the surrounding area though, a tear fell from her eye. She may have only been in charge of Teddy for a short while, but, she could say without any doubt that she loved the baby boy.

She soon began to worry though. All of Teddy's things were in her beaded bag; her bag which possessed mild muggle repellant charms and was made to be able to withstand a heck of a lot of damage. If the people who currently had her tied to a bed had tried to get inside of her bag, they would have only been able to grab her son's diapers, wipes, formula container and bottle. The bag had been charmed that way in case of an emergency.

_Though I didn't have this in mind when I cast the charms!_

What if they didn't go to the effort of caring for Teddy though? What if he was lying on the cold, hard floor right now, crying out to her?

She had to get to him.

She had to find her baby.

Once again glancing down at her restraints, Hermione had to frown.

_These goddamn muggles are going to make me break my "no magic" rule. _Hermione shook her head. She was doing it for Teddy. She took a breath before closing her eyes. Soon, she found herself with her feet firmly planted on the floor some ten feet away.

_Apparition, _she thought wryly. _Clearly the only way to travel._ Soon though, she felt her knees give out and she had to grab onto a nearby table in order to prevent herself from crashing onto the floor.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. "How long was I out for?"

Deciding to worry about that issue at a later point in time, Hermione forced her knees to straighten; ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that followed.

She took a cautious step, cursing herself for this weakness. The only good things about her current situation though, were a) that she didn't seem to have been injured (other than her pounding headache), b) that it seemed her arm had been cast in a new sling, and c) that as her feet were currently bare, the coolness of the floor was making it quite easy to wake up.

Hermione once again closed her eyes, followed by the taking of several long and deep breaths.

_Come on girl! Go find your son._

As she had no idea where she was, nor where her son was, Hermione couldn't risk using apparition again. Glancing around for clues pertaining to where she may find Teddy, Hermione soon spotted a window on the other side of the glass pane in front of her.

_Bingo._

Deciding to use apparition as she couldn't find a door, Hermione soon found herself in front of the window. What she saw on the other side of the window though, made her wish that this entire adventure was only a dream. For, on the other side of the window, were clouds.

Hermione took a step back, her good arm going to her chest. "We-we're in the air?" She stuttered.

"Yes ma'am, we are currently flying abo-"

The man currently standing in front of Hermione never had a chance to finish his sentence, for Hermione had let out a screech of shock, and, in her shock, stunned the man with a raise of her hand.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, not actually feeling any remorse. _These people took Teddy._

Deciding that she was going to have to run, as surely someone would notice an unconscious man lying on the floor, Hermione ran towards the door which she assumed the stunned man had come from.

With a frown, Hermione noticed that it wouldn't open no matter what she did. _Damn and here I was hoping to be done with the magic for now. _Once again, Hermione raised her hand, only to whisper, "Alohomora." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was free.

With new found determination in her eyes, Hermione set off running, trusting her feet and her instincts to take her in the right direction.

xxx

"Avengers," Nick Fury said, glancing around the room. "We have a problem."

"Obviously," Tony muttered rudely. "Why exactly were we called in?"

For nearly three days the Avengers had been waiting for this briefing to occur. The arrival of the mysterious girl and child had drastically put back the meeting and, thusly, made a fair amount of people impatient.

Fury sneered for a moment before turning away. "It had come to S.H.I.E.L.D's attention, that some weirdo is taking the usually straightforward, "I want to rule the world", plan to the extreme."

"More extreme than Loki?" Clint asked, before turning to face Thor. "No offence."

Thor waved a hand. "No worries, dear comrade."

Fury nodded. "Yes."

Tony chuckled. "What, does this new nutcase have the power to wipe our memories or something?"

Fury froze which was followed by the end of Tony's chuckling. "Bossman?" Tony asked, a frown firmly set on his face. "Feel free to tell me that I'm wrong."

Fury shook his head before banging his fist onto the table that sat between them all. "No, you guessed right. Want a gold star or a fucking cookie?"

"What else can this enemy do?" Natasha interrupted, looking at her boss like she wasn't sure if she wished to believe him or not.

Fury turned his deep, brown eyes to face Natasha's less severe ones. The next word out of his mouth though, silenced the entire team.

"Everything."

"Shit!" Steve cursed, jumping out of his chair and beginning to pace, chin in hand. "Shit, shit, shit!" He turned to face Fury and the rest of his team. "Why do all of the nutcases choose to come to earth to launch their attacks?

"That is my next point, Captain."

Steve turned to Fury with a confused look on his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"This person is from earth, according to our Intel at least."

Bruce raised a finger to point at Thor. "I thought that only the Asgardian's and those from their part of the galaxy possessed special powers?"

Thor shook his head. "No. When I was a child my father sent some from Asgard to spend time on Earth. What they reported was that some- very few, but some-members of Earth's populace possessed special abilities. They disappeared after a while though, and we had assumed that their abilities had disappeared, or, that they had simply gone into hiding."

Fury's glare could have frozen over hell. "And you just decided to mention this?"

Thor turned towards his boss, a slightly embarrassed look upon his face. "It had slipped my mind until this moment. My apologies."

Fury still looked frustrated, but a question from Clint had his glare lessening, "Do you think that the child possesses these "special abilities"? I mean, no regular child- and I use that term loosely- would be able too. And you mentioned the other day that the child did give off a magical signature."

"It's possible." Fury said slowly. "Banner!" Fury called suddenly a few moments later.

Bruce jumped slightly before nodding his head. "Yes?"

"Could radiation cause the child to be able to transform it's hair colour?"

Bruce blanched. Radiation? "It's highly unlikely, and I wouldn't bet on it."

Tony decided to speak at that moment. "What about the unconscious girl's bag? I mean, Bruce and I were only been able to lift a few things out of it, yet, when the bag is moved you can hear things crash and fall inside."

Everyone excluding Bruce looked at Tony strangely.

"What could you lift out?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Just a few baby things; diapers, bottles, formula…stuff like that." He nudged towards the corner of the room. "Where did you think all that stuff came from?"

"And you can still hear things fall, even though you have lifted everything out?" It was obvious that Thor did not believe the billionaire and saw no trouble in interrupting him.

"Yep."

"Why hadn't I heard about this? That sounds almost like…"

"Magic?" Tony said cockily towards Fury. "Yeah, Bruce and I thought so too."

Fury rubbed his eyes. "So our best bet right now is that both the woman and child possess magical abilities?"

Everyone around the room slowly nodded their heads. Fury sighed. "Fuck it…you!" He yelled, pointing at Thor. "Do NOT leave this ship until this is resolved. You grew up with Loki and you know the most about magic out of all of us."

Thor seemed to want to decline, "But Asgardian magic is diff-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Fury yelled. "Do as I say."

At that moment, a cry went out through the room.

"Nice job, you woke the squirt." Tony muttered. All eyes turned to face the source of the noise. Towards the doors leading into the briefing room, on the floor, laid a rectangular box that had been lined with blankets. Inside, was the two month old baby.

Natasha was the first to get up so she walked towards the infant. When she reached him, she bent over and lifted him out of the box. As she slowly rocked him, trying to stop his crying, she asked, "He's not going to blow me up if I can't get him to stop crying….is he?"

Tony snorted. "Doubtful."

Natasha scowled. "Don't sass me Stark! Do you want to hold him?"

Seeing that the baby didn't seem to find comfort in the assassin's arms at that moment, Tony grinned. "I could probably do a better job." With that said, Tony walked up to her and lifted the squirming, crying infant from her arms.

"There, there buddy," Tony cooed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. What was Tony doing?

"I saved you from the big bad lady, didn't I?" From the look that Natasha was sending Tony, it looked like she hadn't appreciated his comment.

"Stark!"

"Yes?"

"You and Banner stay here and feed the baby or do whatever it is that it needs."

Tony puffed up his chest, "Sure thing bossman." Bruce though, didn't seem as thrilled as the other man.

"Yay…"

Fury had already moved on though, and was ignoring the two. "Barton, you and Romanoff are to go to the control room and see if they have made any headway regarding how someone managed to appear out of thin air into this room."

"We'll have another debriefing later…once everyone is less tense."

Clint nodded, standing up and walking towards Natasha. He left the room, pulling the still scowling woman with him.

From their places inside the briefing room, they could all hear Natasha grumbling and yelling as she walked away with Clint.

"What about Thor and I, sir?" Steve asked.

"You and white Lightning over there are to go check on the girl. See how long it will be until the doctors expect her to wake up."

Both men looked at each other, then at Fury. Simultaneous nods were made before the two men left the room.

"Don't kill it." Was all Fury said before he too left the room.

Tony looked down at the child before walking towards Bruce and passing the child off.

"Wha-what? I thought that you didn't mind the kid?"

Tony snorted. "I don't mind the baby making process. What I do mind though, are the actually snot-nosed brats that come from it."

A bemused look appeared on Bruce's face. "And that show with Natasha…?"

Tony waved a hand. "Just an act." With that said Tony went and walked towards the baby supplies that sat beside the box. "I'll go make it a bottle, but that's it!" Soon, Tony had left the room.

Bruce stood up with the child, walking with the child towards one of the large windows that faced the vast sky. "You know kid," Bruce said softly, rocking the child to help calm him. "I think that everything Tony's said is a load of bull."

The infants crying was starting to cease. Soon, big green eyes stared up at him. Bruce grinned, "Yep. Bull." He seemed to pause though for a moment, when a thought struck him suddenly. "Wait, weren't your eyes just blue?!"

xxx

Bruce sat in one of the briefing room's chairs, contently feeding the suckling baby its bottle. Beside him, on another chair, was one Tony Stark looking as bored as ever.

"Bruceee." Tony whined.

Bruce sighed. It was like he was watching two babies.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Did the pipsqueak's eyes just change colour?"

"Yep."

"Why are you so calm! That isn't normal?"

"Tony, for one thing…is anything about this normal?"

Tony paused for a moment. "Fair point."

Bruce nodded. "And for another thing, well, I saw him change their colour earlier."

Tony reached over to whack him over the head. "You doorknob! You could have told me! I was seriously freaked out!"

Bruce grinned. "Call it the beginning of payback."

"Payback for what?"

"Everything."

Tony looked like he was about to respond, but, just as he opened his mouth an alarm filled the room.

"Shit!" Tony bellowed. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Tony! Why don't you move your ass and figure it out? Or, here's a thought. Why don't you take the baby and I'll figure it out."

xxx

"Thor," Steve asked.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why is the girl's bed empty?"

Thor's head began to glance around hurriedly. Soon though, it paused. "There! On the floor! I believe that he is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's?"

Turning towards where his teammate was facing, Steve quickly rushed forward. He fell down to his knees, reaching for the doctor's hand. After a moment, he placed the hand down.

"He's alive."

Thor nodded.

"There is something though..."

An eyebrow was raised in the younger man's direction. "What is it?"

Steve seemed to pause, not sure how to go about saying his thoughts. One he seemed to decide how to phrase his words properly, he softly spoke. "I think that the woman did this."

"Why would you say that?"

Steve glanced towards the door which they had entered through. "Look...it almost looks like blast marks along the lining."

Thor raised a second eyebrow. "Could your...guns have done that, maybe trying to reprehend her?"

Steve shook his head. "No, at least not with any weapon that I know of."

"We should go tell Nick Fury, if for no other reason than to say that she has escaped."

xxx

"Nothing?" Clint asked bemused. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry," The technician said sadly. "We can't seem to pinpoint where the breach originated, or how it occurred."

Clint nodded. With the little information that they had been allowed to share, he hadn't expected much news. Still, he had expected something…

"Call Fury if you figure anything out." Natasha said as she came up behind Clint.

"Any luck?" He asked.

She shook her head. "They searched through all of the surveillance cameras…both the woman and child only appeared inside the briefing room, nowhere else.

Clint nodded before he leaned closer towards her, doing this so that no one else would hear. "This really enforces the whole "magic thing" doesn't it?"

Natasha nodded. "It does."

_xxx_

There were so many rooms and so many hallways. Where should she check? Where would she find Teddy?

A thought suddenly struck her, followed by a sly grin coming upon her face.

_These bastards thought that they could trick her? Pfft! She was Hermione Granger, and she had a plan!_

She soon frowned though. She only knew of this working with a wand, and, well, hers was currently missing. Wait! A grin once again was plastered across her face.

"Accio wand!"

Hermione nearly grinned. She could feel the magical signature of her approaching wand and could nearly taste the magic! Soon, she could see the approaching line of wood flying through the air and within seconds, her wand was firmly being held in her hand.

_It's been too long. _She thought fondly. Seconds after she thought this though, a loud alarm could be heard.

Hermione nearly jumped when she heard it. She took a deep breath when she realized what it was.

_Guess that they know I've escaped. Better do this quick then._

When Ron, Harry and her had escaped Malfoy manner with Dobby, Luna and Olivander, Bill had taught her a spell as they were recovering. It was a modified version of the original spell, but, it did the job that it needed to.

She placed her wand on her palm before clearly enunciating, "Locate Teddy Lupin-Granger!."

Soon, the wand turned nearly 180 degrees. Hermione nodded. She knew where she needed to go.

xxx

When the alarm sounded both Clint and Natasha swore.

"What now?" Clint asked, removing his bow from his back and starting for the door.

"I don't know," Natasha replied as she also grabbed her weapon, cocking the gun and walking towards her partner.

"Which alarms are those?" Clint asked, glancing at the technician whom he had talked to earlier.

"It's the magic sensors!" She answered, suddenly looking terrified.

Clint's head spun towards Natasha's. "Do you think that it's…"

She nodded. "I bet that it is the girl."

"Sir?" Clint spoke, a hand flying to his ear; while both his and Natasha's legs exited into the hallway.

"Can't you tell that I'm busy, Barton? The damn magical detection system's been activated!"

_No shit! _

"Sir," Clint spoke. "Is it the girl?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I just got word from the quarantine room. Apparently, Thor and Roger's say that she escaped after knocking one of the doctor's unconscious."

"So it is her?" Clint asked again.

"All I know is that the guards that I posted around the bag have informed me that a long wooden stick flew out of it moments before the alarm started.

Natasha frowned. The two situations were too much of a coincidence to not be related.

"Are we supposed to take her down if we find her?"

Clint could almost hear his boss shaking his head through the headset. "No, I want her alive. There are too many questions that she still needs to answer."

"Yes sir."

Soon both assassins were power walking through the helicarrier's hallways. "Where do you think she would go?"

Natasha looked at him incredulously. "Really? She's obviously heading for the baby!"

He looked at her with a confused expression across his face. "How would she find him though?"

Natasha slapped her forehead. "Let's stick with the assumption that she does possess magic. Now, when Loki came to earth and used his magic, could anything his from him?"

Clint thought back to when Thor had told him about Loki finding him in S.H.I.E.L.D containment over a year ago. "You have a point, my apologies."

Natasha smiled softly before grabbing Clint's arm and starting to drag him. "You're forgiven for your stupidity. Now, hurry!"

Soon another alarm sounded, this one much more fast and high pitched.

"What on earth is happening now!" Natasha screeched, pulling Clint with a load of annoyance on her mind.

xxx

Hermione was not happy. For one thing, she had been held against her will while she was on a mission to save these people! Then her son was taken! And now, she had been facing a wall for two minutes. If that wasn't awful enough, a loud message just went over the P.A.

"CODE RED…CODE RED…CODE RED…LOCKDOWN INITIATED."

"I don't care about you're bloody lock down! Where is my goddamn son?!" Immediately after shouting that, Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. _Shit, shit, shit. _Now they really knew where she was.

"Locate Teddy Lupin-Granger!" Just as Hermione had expected, the wand didn't change direction. She huffed. According to her magic, her son was behind this wall. This solid, non-movable wall.

Fine.

As she raised her wand, all common sense flew out the door.

"Bombarda!"

xxx

From their seats in the briefing room, Tony and Bruce looked at each other in alarm. It would seem that their intruder had finally awoken. A second "BOOM" filled the air. Something was trying to get in, and they were succeeding.

"Tony, take the kid!" Bruce shouted, shoving the infant into the other man's arms.

"Wait, what are you going to-" Tony cut himself off though, for as soon as the child was out of Bruce's arms, the other man's skin began to take on a light green colouring.

"Shit, don't break the helicarrier!" Tony shouted, hurriedly backing away and nearly diving through a hole in the wall which had been made when the wall started to take damage.

_I'm sorry whoever you are. _Bruce thought morosely. _But you will not be winning this battle._

"Grab Th-Thor and St-Steeeeeve!" It was at that moment, that Bruce was no longer in the room. In his place though, was an eight foot tall Incredible Hulk.

"BOOM!" Within seconds the final piece of wall fell, revealing the small form of Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

A look of shock could be seen on the girl's face, though it quickly fell when she raised a wooden stick out in front of her.

Xxx

Tony was running for all that he was worth. He really didn't want to be in The Hulk's way if the man brought the battle in Tony's direction.

When Tony momentarily stopped to catch his breath, a thought went through his mind. _Does she really deserve The Hulk's rage? I mean, sure she sneaked onto S.H.I.E.L.D's private, little base of operations, but, has she actually done anything to warrant possible death._

Tony shook his head. _Best to not think about that._

Bruce had asked him to grab Steve and Thor because they were two of the few who could stop him once he had gotten himself worked up. Tony probably could have, but the little child in his arms momentarily pulled him out of the running.

Big yellow eyes stared up at him. And, if he wasn't mistaken, the child's skin was beginning to turn green.

Two double-takes were required before Tony believed what he was seeing. "Great kid, just great. Not only can you change you hair and eye colour, but, to top it off, you can make yourself look like The Hulk's son! Ugh!" Soon Tony's head was banging itself against a nearby wall.

After he had thoroughly bashed his head, Tony stood up straight. _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Okay Tony," he muttered. "Time to go find Cap and Thor." A gurgling sound was soon heard. The Hulk-baby was curling up in Tony's arm while giving him a look that could have had Fury buying him candy.

"Damn it kid, now is not the time to be cute!"

_Xxx_

"BANG!"

"Steve!" Natasha shouted when her and Clint caught up to the other two men. "What on earth was that?"

"I don't know."

A running S.H.I.E.L.D agent soon came upon the group. "I'd get out of here if I were you, guys." He panted, a terrified look on his face as he repeatedly glanced over his shoulder.

"What, why?" Clint asked.

"It-it's The Hulk and some we-weird woman with a wooden stick! It's insane the things she's doing with it! Lik-like something out of science fiction!"

Before any of the four could question him further, the man took off.

"Well, it looks like we now have to deal with the Hulk and the mystery woman. But, judging by what the man said...I don't think we need to question her..magical abilities anymore." Steve glanced at his three co-workers. None of them seemed to disagree. "Thor, " he said, gesturing towards the Asgardian. "Fury said that you knew the most about magic-"

"Asgardian magic." Thor interrupted.

Ignoring the interruption, Steve continued. "Fury said that you knew the most about...Asgardian magic, so, despite the fact that this woman probably isn't Asgardian...can you tell us about how best to stop her threat?"

Thor seemed to be thinking, so Clint didn't seem the harm in also interrupting. "Cap, wouldn't it make the most sense to take away her...stick? I mean, magic...wooden stick...witch?"

Seeing where his comrade was going, Steve nodded after only a moment. "I think that's the best plan that we're going to get. Thor, does that seem like an alright tactic?"

The Asgardian nodded.

"Good, then men," he nodded at Natasha, "and women, take away her stick at the first available opportunity. Oh," he paused when the others had started to run. "Don't get crushed by the Hulk."

xxx

Hermione was for all intents and purposes, confused. No matter how many _stupefy _spells that she fired at this...thing, it just wouldn't stay down.

Nothing other than a troll or a very large giant should have been able to do what this thing was doing. It just...didn't compute.

For the last five minutes, Hermione had been trying to not get crushed by the flying fists and legs that this creature threw at her. It was like battling the mountain troll in 1st year all over again. Except, of course for the fact that she actually knew what she was facing then.

"Graaaah!" It hollered, throwing its considerable mass in her direction.

"Shit!" She called out, diving in the other direction. Luckily, when she had landed, her shoulder had taken most of the impact, but, that didn't stop it from hurting something fierce!

"Please," she begged. "I just want me son back!"

"Graaah!"

"Fine," she said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "If you won't stop, and since I don't know any other way to stop you...I am going to make you stay down." She raised her wand in front of her, calling out, "Avada-"

"Stop! Stop!"

Hermione turned towards where the voice had came from, unluckily for her though, for the Hulk's fist was coming right at her.

Suddenly, standing right in front of her, was a man wearing a red, white and blue outfit. A giant shield had been placed between them that also bore the same colours. The shield, was somehow stopping the monster's attack.

"Bruce!" Her saviour called out. "Stop, she's not going to do damage. All is fine."

The giant green monster didn't seem to want to listen. Except this time, the one to stop him was a giant man with bright blonde hair who stopped him by meeting the monster's fist with one of his own.

"Bruce!" Her saviour repeated. "Power down. Breathe."

The monster, whose name appeared to be "Bruce", still continued to stay in his monster form though, at least he was no longer attacking her.

"Hawkeye," someone called out. "Grab her. You too Black Widow."

When Hermione felt a arm go around her neck and another go around her abdomen, she knew that she was in trouble.

"Miss." A deep and masculine voice said. "I do believe that it is time for us to have a little chat."

Xxx

There it is, chapter 4! Woot! I am so glad to finally have this chapter done. Good gosh, it took me nearly two weeks to write! Hopefully you all like it but, if you don't then I am sorry.

Everyone out there in fanfiction land, I still am looking for a beta to help me go over this story and look for errors. If you would be interested then please, contact me.

Until next time,

Tegan

Length of chapter-5794 words

Total number of words- 19123 words

Number of pages- 14

Number of chapters- 4


	5. Chapter 5

Updated: July 7, 2013.

Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to inform you all that I have a poll on my profile page and I would greatly appreciate you guys checking it out and voting! The results of the poll WILL be incorporated into this story...probably, or at least I will greatly consider them. Enjoy this next chapter!

Note2: For those of you who noticed, yes, the last chapter was a sort of filler. I just...really needed to advance the story quickly, so there wasn't the amount of detail that I really wished to include. So, I'm sorry, but I truly don't see any more filler chapters one the nearing horizon.

Note3: For those of you who are wondering why Hermione tried to Avada Bruce, here's a little fact to keep in mind. Hermione has just come from a war (As have the Avengers, but that's not the point which I'm trying to make), and with that, comes a great anxiety towards things that could cause harm to her. As she had never seen the Hulk before, it is very simple to assume that she thought he was a new sort of dangerous, deadly, magical creature. Hope that cleared a few things up.

Xxx

ggghhhaaarrr: Great name btw! And thanks!

ShezzaBoo0233: Well I bloody well appreciate you review! Enjoy this next chapter!

Leia Artemis: Thanks! Enjoy!

NorthernLights25: Teddy turning into a mini hulk really was the best part!

Slick92: I thought that I was keeping my tenses clear...but I'll double check from now on!

Booklover9477: Mini hulk was one of my favourite parts, honestly. They are going to learn their lesson, as Teddy will see Hermione very soon! Enjoy this next chapter!

Perse B.J: I had to leave a bit of suspense, this will explain everything...hopefully! Remember, a second away from killing him...she didn't in the end. I hope this update was soon enough! Enjoy!

Nikyta: I'm glad that you liked it! More powerful Hermione to come!

Bookworn2340: Um, huh?

Angel897: Sorry for the cliffy! I just really wanted the chapter up! Revelations are coming...promise!

ReadPaxJoy: Of course our girl could stand up to the Hulk! Enjoy this next chapter!

TsukiyoTenshi: Yes, yes it is! Isn't it great!

Sakura Lisel: I don't know, I think that as long as Teddy can be passed off quickly to another person, then there isn't really a reason for him to not be around Bruce. My reasoning for not just turning Bruce into a little bunny or something equally as harmless, is simply that I compared him to both a troll and a giant; both creatures possessing severely thick skin. If her stupefy couldn't penetrate his skin, then I doubt that a less damaging spell could. For the record though,Bruce WAS angry when he transformed. This girl was going against his orders, and S.H.I.E.L.D, the place which had offered him a home, as well as his friends, were thought to be in danger because of her. I hope that this answered some of your questions.

Dragonfly1339: Grr, thanks!

Ray Star Hinamori: Thanks!

The Request of Time

Chapter 5

"Where am I?"

"I would assume that you already knew."

"Why on earth would you assume that?"

The man shrugged. "I would guess that my assumption is obvious, considering that you and the one you call your "son" magically appeared inside my briefing room."

A long pause followed his words.

"What? Do you find fault with what I say?"

"Sir? I am going to assume that your title is "Sir" because you said "your" briefing room, and with that I would assume comes some authority. Am I right?"

A nod was given in her direction.

"I thought as much. Now, I have honestly no idea where I am, nor why I appeared inside...your briefing room. I only know the time period in which I was supposed to appear in, not where I would end up once there."

"Time period?" The man asked incredulously. "Are you trying to say that you aren't from this time? Please, it would make my day if you did say that."

The woman wisely choose not to comment.

"What is your name?" The man tried. "What is the name of the child?"

Once again no words left the woman's mouth.

The man stared at his prisoner for a long moment before seeming to make up his mind about something. Pulling up a chair to the one that she was currently tied to, he sat down. As he crossed his legs, the man asked, "The wooden stick that we took from you-" a look of panic flashed quickly across her face, so fast that her captor barely caught it. "-it isn't your only source of power. Is it?"

At this question, the women developed a wide grin across her face. "Oh Hun," she said with a chuckle. "You can't even assume what I am capable of, even without my little stick."

The man waved his hand, said a few mumbled words, and soon, the room was filled with even more lighting. He stood up from his chair, a look of anger being portrayed across his features. "Ma'am, you will answer my questions, if you don't; I can promise that you will never see that child again. Do I make myself clear?"

A sort of "hiss" seemed to come from the woman. "Oh," she seethed. "And how would you do this?"

The man used both of his hands to brace himself on her chair's armrests. "That is for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out. Though, I must admit that the choice is entirely up to you."

The woman took a deep breath. _Should I apparate out of here and find Teddy later? No, stupid idea. Should I apparate this man out of whatever plane I assume we still are on and let him fall x number of __hundred thousand feet? Hmm, maybe. _She chuckled softly to herself. _Okay, time to be serious._

"Did something I say amuse you?"

The woman's brown hair swished around her head. He took this as her saying "no."

"I'm just making up my mind is all."

"Oh, and pray tell what did you decide?" Annoyance was evident through his voice.

"Before I say anything, may I ask what your name is and where I am? I believe that it would be the least you could do."

"Why you little-"

"Please don't. You are the one who took my son from me, and, you haven't even told me how he is. Now, like I said, your name, and my present location is the least bit of information that you could tell me."

He ground his teeth, "Fine. You are currently located somewhere above the Pacific Ocean. You are in a helicarrier owned by S.H.I.E.L.D and my name is Nick Fury.-"

_Bingo_

"_-_Welcome to Hell. May I offer you a heated towel?"

The girl just raised an eyebrow. _Someone else seems to be having a bad day other from me._

"Is that all you wished to enquire about...princess?" Fury asked with a sneer.

The girl smiled sweetly. "Yes, thank you. Now, what was it that you wished to know again?"

Fury once again sat down, seeming to taking deep breaths as he did so. "Now Ms...," he looked at her expectantly.

"Hermione Granger." She supplied.

"Ms. Granger," he said, eyes boring into hers. "How did you get onto my helicarrier. We know for a fact that you weren't picked up as you only appeared-out of thin air may I add- in one room. Care to explain?"

"The answers you seek are in my beaded bag."

"That piece of crap?"

Hermioned raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Sir, please keep your opinions to myself. If you don't I may have to point out that your eye patch is rather lacking in sparkles. May I suggest sequins?"

Fury's one remaining eye twitched. "But yes, to answer your question, **that** beaded bag."

xxx

Fury threw open the observation room doors. Inside stood Thor, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers with both the baby and the beaded bag in his arms.

"That arrogant piece of crap." Fury muttered glaring at anyone who choose to meet his eye. "That snot-nosed-"

"Tell us how you really feel, Bossman." Tony quipped.

"Give me the bag," Fury snapped, snatching it out of Steve's hand. "You and you," he said, pointing at both Clint and Thor, "come in with me. If she tries anything, eradicate the threat."

"What happened to "I'm going to hold her until she answers my questions?" Natasha asked softly.

Fury started to stalk out of the room, leaving Thor and Clint no choice but to follow. "That was before she turned out to be a bitch!"

xxx

Hermione looked up when her cell door opened. Except, this time two more males had entered with the man called Nick Fury.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Hermione, what would you two fine gentlemen's names be?"

"Pleasantries later!" Fury snapped. He then walked up to Hermione and deposited the bag onto her lap. "Explain to me how this bag can "answer all of my questions", when all we were able to remove from it was diapers! Explain to me why it appears empty when we can hear things fall from inside; things that sound much too large to fit inside of your bag."

"Magic." Hermione replied simply. "That's it."

Clint looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "You expect us to believe you? Give us proof."

"Untie me."

"Try again." Fury said.

Hermione sighed. She was really getting annoyed and was rather tempted to just disappear. Unfortunately, this man was the one who Dumbledore told her to give the letter to, and because of that, she would need to stay in his proximity.

"Stick your hand in the bag." Hermione said, glancing at the tall, blond gentleman who stood before her.

"We already know that it is empty." The man said.

"Then I guess it won't hurt for you to try, now will it?"

The blond man glanced at Fury, obviously asking for his permission. Fury looked at Hermione for a long moment, clearly trying to figure out if this was some form of trick.

"Do it."

With a shrug, the large man stuck a thick wrist inside the bag. After a moment, the hand was withdrawn. "Nothing, it is empty."

"Now what was that supposed to prove, Ms. Granger?" Fury asked; annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Just providing a base for what I am about to do." Hermione said calmly, for, what she did next shocked the three men in the room. The fingers on Hermione's right hand wiggled within their restraints. Clearly in deep concentration, Hermione's eyes shut. The part that shocked the three men though, was when a letter began to levitate out of what was assumed to be an empty bag.

"Grab it," Hermione said softly. "It is for you." As she said this, she motioned with her shoulder towards Fury.

"Why me?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea; the man who sent me here informed me that I was to give it to you."

"Sent you here?/Who is this man?" were the two questions thrown her way. All Hermione could do though, was shrug. "Just read the damn letter!"

Fury stood, shouting, "Watch her," before leaving the room with the letter in hand.

Xxx

_Dear Nicholas Fury,_

_Hello, my name is Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. I am writing this letter to you on April 14__th__, 1996, and, it is my hope that you will be reading it sometime in June of 2012. If you believe my words to be preposterous, then let me ease your concerns. If I have been informed correctly, that on April 14__th__, 1996, you would have been in Prague, on an undercover mission for the CIA. Please do not question where I get my information from, as my source would not handle well to being uncovered, especially sixteen years after giving me my information._

_I am to assume that you have already met both Hermione Granger and Theodore Lupin-Granger, also known as "Teddy". Hermione is a powerful asset, having just aided my community it the removal of an evil dictator while also helping to end a thirty year old war. At just under nineteen, Hermione is someone whom you can consider an ally, but, also can become a powerful enemy if you choose her to be._

_I have sent Hermione fifteen years into the future in order to aid you and your "Avengers" in the removal of your threat. Combine your weapons with hers. If she wishes, once you have gone over the pros and cons, suggest that you invoke the help of those whom she left in the past._

_You have a long journey ahead of you. One that will result in great anguish for everyone involved._

_Please, listen to the words of a very old man. I cannot tell you how this war will end, for while I know of one fate, the cards of life are always being shuffled. Though, I can tell you to not let fear get the better of you. Earth has always been a mighty beacon, one which has lit up your world, my magical world, and every other world that it comes across. Do not lose hope._

_If you are reading this letter, then Hermione has chosen to fight; to fight for both your world and for her own. She grew up in your world, Mr. Fury. She is human. A tiny strand of DNA separates you and her, one that shouldn't change how she looks in your eyes._

_Listen to my words. Make the right decision._

_Let her son grow strong with the many male influences that he will be surrounded by. For while young Teddy is an infant, he will not always be. Many more wars await you on the horizon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who require it._

Xxx

From his seat in his office chair, Nick Fury placed his head in his hands. _Why did he believe this...Albus Dumbledore person? Why couldn't he simply just shred the letter? It was as if some unseen force was compelling him to go against his gut, and trust the words of a man whom he had never met._

"Even placating the Board of Director's isn't this frustrating."

xxx

Fury stalked down the hallways, paper in hand and a determined look upon his face. He was going to get answers from this girl, and he was going to get them now!

As he appeared at the door which led into her cell, he raised his empty hand and let the scanner run over it. After he heard the barely audible "beep", he walked in.

"Did you know what was in this letter?" Fury shouted, rushing right up to Hermione and grabbing both of her cheeks in his hands; forcing her to look at him while also cutting into her skin with the note paper.

"No." She whispered. "Judging by your reaction though, I would guess that it wasn't what you expected to find?"

Fury shoved the note inside of his pocket, promising to look at it again later. "Hermione Granger," he seethed. "Tell me everything and-" he pulled something from his other pocket before levelling it towards her face. "-I won't shoot you where you sit."

Thor reached forward, figuring that his boss was blinded by confusion. Clint grasped his forearm though, indicating him to remain still for the moment. They would act only if necessary.

"What did he tell you in the letter?"

Fury cast her a scrutinizing look before commenting, "There may have been something about you being from nearly two decades into the past?" Clint's eyes rose to his hairline. "And, that he knew I was deep undercover for the CIA at that time! No one and I mean NO one was aware of that information."

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore is a mysterious man. A person would go insane trying to figure him out."

"Understatement of the year," she thought to have heard Fury mutter.

"Are you really from fifteen years in the past?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, realizing that they would figure it out anyway at some point.

"Where are you from?"

"London, England."

"How long have you been able to do...magic?"

"Seven years my time, twenty two years your time."

"How old are you?"

"Almost nineteen."

"What was the date that you left...England?"

"Scotland, actually. But I left oh, somewhere around the 14th of June."

"I thought that you said you were from England?"

"I am, but Hogwarts is located in Scotland."

"Is this Hogwarts that you mention the same one that was in this Dumbledore man's letter?"

"I would assume so, there is only one."

"What is it?"

"Hogwarts is one of a handful of schools that teach magic to youth."

Fury paused at that answer, but he soon continued. "Why can your son change his eye and hair colo-?" Fury paused for a moment, his free hand going to his ear. "-why can your son change his eye, hair and skin colour?"

"He is a metamorphmagus."

"Which is?"

"One who can change their eye, skin, and hair colour, as well as most of their features."

"Is this a...normal skill?"

"Gosh no."

_Good!_

"Why did you come to this time period?"

"Dumbledore sent me on a mission to help you."

"Do you always trust this Dumbledore fellow?"

Hermione paused. _The man may be too concerned with the "greater good", but he can be trusted. Of course he can._

"Yes."

"Did he mention to you about what this threat is?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was implied that you would tell me."

Fury slowly was lowering his weapon. "Why would I be able to count on you in battle? You look to weigh as much as my arm and you aren't what I would call intimidating. In fact, I doubt that you would last long in tortur-"

In a flash, Hermione was out of her restraints and pushing again Fury, causing him to fall onto his back in shock. Hermione had a look of pure hatred painted across her face. As she leaned against Fury, spittle flying from her mouth, Hermione spat, "Don't talk about things that you don't comprehend."

It was at that moment that both Clint and Thor pulled her off of their boss. Both of them had surprised looks across their faces, as neither of them had seen her escape her bonds and attack before it was too late. On the floor though, Fury looked the most shocked.

_It seems that I can no longer judge this book by her cover._

As he stood up, straightening his trench coat, he put a stop to Hermione being placed back in her chair.

"Don't."

At the two Avengers' looks of confusion, Fury continued. "We just learnt that she can escape them.

True enough, when both Thor and Clint looked closer, they noticed that the harnesses was still done up.

"How in the hell," Clint muttered.

"Ms. Granger, how about you choose where you would like to be located for the remainder of this...conversation of ours. I believe it would work out better for everyone in this room if you were kept...placated."

Hermione seemed to think for a moment before she replied. "Bring me my son, and I will sit back in the chair. No complaints. No arguments. I promise."

It was Fury's turn to think. Sure, she supposedly had a mission that involved aiding them. But, if she became incredibly frustrated, was there really anything stopping her from leaving with the child and accomplishing the mission by herself? She had just proved that she could teleport...

Fury's pride wouldn't allow him to let this girl take on his team's mission by herself.

"Barton."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Bring the child in."

"Yes, Sir." Within moments, the door opened and closed. With it, Hermione's heart had begun to flutter. She was going to get to see Teddy! After so long she would see her son!

"How long was I unconscious for?" Hermione asked.

Her question seemed to take Fury and Thor by surprise, though, they recovered very quickly. "Three and a half days, Ms. Granger."

Hermione clenched the hand of her non-injured arm. _Nearly four days of not seeing Teddy...he better be okay._

Soon enough, the doors to her cell reopened and with it, entered the man named Barton carrying..."Teddy!" She called out, running on bare feet towards him. As her feet were bare, and the floors were also, Hermione found herself tripping and falling just before she reached him.

"Oof!" She moaned, feeling her body collide into one of a much bigger person. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the blond man's baby blue eyes.

"Than-thanks," she mumbled, slightly transfixed.

He chuckled, helping her stand properly before letting go. "It was of no trouble."

Once the man's warm hands were off of her shoulders, Hermione shook her head. _Go to Teddy!_

Soon she felt his comforting weight being placed within her good arm. She could see his currently bright green eyes staring up and her, and she could smell his strong, baby scent.

"Teddy," she cooed, nuzzling his nose with her own.

Fury coughed from somewhere behind her. "While I hate to break up the little reunion, we do still have things to discuss."

Hermione glared but complied. "Fine." Slowly, as to not slip on the floor again now that she had the baby against her chest, Hermione carefully sat down on the chair which she had previously vacated. Though, this time she kept her arms away from the restraints.

"Has he been eating okay?" Hermione asked before anyone else could get a word in.

"Yes." The tall blond man replied. "Though there is a severe lacking in the...powdered...food..."

"Formula." The other man replied.

"Yes," the blond man said nodding. "There is a severe lacking in formula now."

Hermione nodded, lifting the baby slightly so that she could sniff at his behind. _Good, someone's been changing him!_

"He hasn't been alone...has he?"

The man named Nick Fury snorted. "As if this team could stand to be away from the kid. I swear, my team of highly trained assassins and spy's have been reduced to drooling saps all because of that child of yours."

Hermione smiled at her son. Teddy had that effect on everyone.

_At least they didn't take their frustration with me out on him._

As if sensing where her thoughts were going, Fury commented, "Ms. Granger, while we may be deeply concerned regarding how you managed to sneak onto this helicarrier, even we have hearts."

Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of how you managed to sneak onto this ship...care to explain?"

The young woman sighed. _I hope that they'll believe me._

"Well, I already mentioned that I am from a different time, would you believe that I travelled through a sort of portal to get here?"

The man wielding the bow and arrow nudged the other man. "You got something in common with Thor here then. He also travelled through a portal to get here."

Hermione's eyebrows were now lost in her hairline.

_Could this man also be from the magical world? Was he a wizard?_

"What you failed to mention, Clint Barton, is that I travelled from my planet to Earth. Not, as this woman has informed us about her circumstance, from a different time period."

Hermione slumped in her chair. _Another planet? Another bloody planet!_

"If you believe this man's tale of being from another planet, then there shouldn't be a reason for you to not believe my story."

Fury began to rub his chin. "How exactly did you travel through time, Ms. Granger?"

"I was given an item that acted as my transport. By touching it and saying a specific word, it took me to this time."

"Why was three days ago the chosen date to arrive?"

"I'm assuming that Professor Dumbledore's source informed him of the specific date, or, he decided to be amusing and send me to a random point in time. Either is possible."

Fury's lip quirked, "Well Ms. Granger, let's just say that I believe the tale which you have told me."

Hermione frowned at him, wondering where he was going with his current train of thought.

"I still find it hard to believe how you could be of aid."

"Tosser." Hermione muttered. "After all that I have mentioned, after I have broken out of your restraints twice, you still don't believe that I would be useful?"

Fury nodded.

Hermione sighed. "Then you are more of an idiot then I thought." In the background, Thor and Clint Barton stared at her gobsmacked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Nick Fury." Hermione seethed. Her grip on Teddy was tightening and if the three men's eyes were to be believed, her hair was starting to float above her head. "I travel fifteen years into the present without a known way of getting back, I leave my friends and my way of life in the past; only bringing my bag and my son! If someone didn't believe that I would be useful...than why the fuck do you think I even bothered showing up! If you do not utilize the aid which I am offering you, then I truly believe that you are making a big mistake."

Slowly, Fury started to smile. And with that smile, went about fifty percent of the tension that had been circulating the room.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe that you just passed my test."

Hermione spluttered, "Test? That was a test?"

Fury nodded. "I needed to be able to test you dedication towards helping us, and, as I deem myself a good judge of character, I also needed to see if your words were truthful."

Thor and Barton looked at each other. They had sensed that someone was up...

"So you will allow me to be of some help?"

Fury nodded, "Yes."

_Thank god! I thought for a moment that I came all this way for nothing!_

At that moment, the door to Hermione's cell once again opened. As they weren't expecting the arrival of anyone else, Thor, Fury and Clint were on instant alert. However, they sweat dropped when a person who was very well known to them entered the room.

"All right squirt!" Tony Stark cheered as he entered the room; three other people hesitantly following him. He walked up to her, but, just before he could invade her personal space, Hermione muttered, "Stupefy."

Wide eyes stared back at her in awe, not only from Tony but from the others who were assembled in the cell.

"What did you do?" The man in the red, white and blue outfit who had saved her earlier asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't like people invading my personal space."

"While that is all well and good," Fury interrupted. "Could you please...unfreeze him? I need to be able to brief everyone, and sadly, that includes Mr. Stark here."

With a sigh, Hermione nodded, "Very well."

The newly freed Tony Stark wobbled as he got to his feet. Had he just experienced magic?

"New chick," he muttered as he leaned on a wall for support. "That was incredibly cool!"

Hermione smiled. "There are loads more to see."

Tony grinned. _This girl will certainly make things interesting. _"What exactly did you do to me?"

"Well..." Hermione paused, not sure how to address the man. Tony, seeing her hesitation quickly responded.

"Tony, Tony Stark."

"Well...Tony," she responded after a pause. "The spell that I said, Stupefy, is used to stun another person. As I didn't put a large amount of power into it, it only did that. If I had put more power into the spell, it could have placed you unconscious."

Tony stared at her intently, "Wicked..."

"That doesn't sound like what Loki did to us..." A lone man in the back of the room muttered.

The tall blond man answered him. "That is because this girl's magic is different from that of one from Asgard...or a Frost Giant."

Hermione stood up, a befuddled look upon her face. "Wait a minute, Loki...Asgard," she looked towards Fury. "I believe that as I have explained my story to you, it is now your turn to explain things to me."

Fury nodded. "I will once we get to the briefing room."

As everyone was slowly beginning to leave the room, Hermione decided to bring up a topic that was bothering her...one that she had just noticed.

"If I may," Hermione said followed soon after by a cough.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Fury asked, though there was no discernible expression on his face.

"May I possibly get changed first?"

Tony smirked. "I personally think that you are rocking that hospital gown-"

"Shut it, Stark!" Fury called out. "Granger," he said considerably softer, though Hermione did notice the absence of the 'Ms.' "Perhaps Ms. Romanoff here can find you something more...suitable?"

"Ms...?" Hermione questioned, glancing around the room.

"That would be me," a redhead towards the back of the room said. Hermione glanced towards her.

"Lead the way, Ms. Romanoff."

"Miss," a voice called. Hermione, who had just reached the exit with Natasha, turned her head.

"Yes?"

The man who had spoken gestured to an item currently held in his hand, "Your bag."

Hermione blushed realizing that she had almost forgot it. "Thank you," she glanced down, trying to figure out how she would lift it.

The red haired woman, Natasha, noticed her problem. "Here," she said, followed by a sigh as she grabbed the bag. "Let's go already."

xxx

Upon entering Natasha's room Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking around. Every single item that her eyes spotted had a place; every inch of the room was tidy.

Sensing that her name was being called, Hermione turned towards her current host.

"Pardon me?"

"I asked," called a deep, but still feminine voice. "What you would like to wear?" Natasha's eyes roamed over Hermione's body for a moment, making the girl feel slightly self-conscious. "Though, I doubt that much of my clothing would fit you."

Hermione knew that the woman's words were true, seeing as how Natasha had curves that Hermione hadn't seen on herself (in a slighter form) in quite a long time.

"Um, don't worry about it."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "I don't mind lending you something Hermione...you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Natasha nodded. "Very well, in that case call me Natasha."

Hermione nodded, followed by a small smile. This smile was soon replied with one of Natasha's own.

"I was speaking truthfully though. If you could show me where I could lay Teddy-" at this word, Natasha's body straightened a bit. "-then I could just retrieve clothing from my bag."

Natasha exited the closet where she had been searching through. She walked up to Hermione and opened her arms. "I wouldn't mind holding him, I mean, for the last few days the team and I have been taking care of him. The little guy really doesn't like to be put down."

Hermione, who had been slightly taken aback at Natasha's offer, slowly complied, gently placing the baby in the other woman's arms.

"That's very true."

Now that Hermione's arm was free, she walked towards Natasha's bed where her bag had been deposited upon their arrival.

Deciding to take a seat now that the baby was in her arms, Natasha decided to momentarily relax. As she leaned into a plush, comfortable armchair, Natasha asked, "So his name is Teddy?"

Hermione nodded, just before she plunged her whole arm into the bag. From her place some twelve feet behind her, Natasha's eyes widened comically.

_Magic is certainly interesting..._

"Theodore actually, but his mum and dad preferred the name Teddy, so I decided to honour that."

Natasha frowned. "I thought that you called him your son."

Hermione froze just as she finished placing her desired clothing articles on Natasha's bed. "He is my son, but I'd rather not get into specifics right now." Hermione decided to not give the other woman a chance to question her. Instead, she voiced a question,"Is there somewhere that I can get changed?"

Natasha, surprised at the sudden question, nodded towards her immediate left, "The washroom is just over there."

"Thank you."

Once the younger woman was gone, Natasha looked down at the baby who was currently staring up at her with a big, gummy smile.

"What secrets do you two hide?"

xxx

Upon hearing the now repaired briefing room doors open, the entirety of the Avengers, minus Natasha, looked up.

Their newest aid, Hermione Granger, walked cautiously into the room, a slight blush on her face. Apparently, she had just realized that this was the room she had been fighting in.

"I still think that you were rocking that hospital gown." Tony said with a smirk from his seat.

Hermione looked down at her sweatpants, tank top and running shoes, wondering if his words were true. She hadn't thought that she looked that terrible...

"Ignore Tony," Natasha said as she followed in behind the other girl. In her arms lay Teddy, eagerly guzzling down a bottle.

"Please join us." Fury said, gesturing at two available chairs.

Hermione slowly sat down in the first available seat, choosing the one farthest away from Tony. That man was simply too...foolhardy to deal with right now.

Once she saw that Teddy and Natasha had also settled into a chair, Hermione allowed herself to relax.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers." A man with pale blond hair was holding out his hand to her; a small smile on his face. Hermione allowed herself her own smile.

"Hermione Granger," she replied as she shook his hand.

"Granger," Fury suddenly interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Let's get introductions done quickly. You've already met Rogers," the blond man nodded at her. "This is Bruce Banner. He you have also met...he's just a lot less green right now."

Hermione sat still for a moment before she made the connection. "Goodness! I didn't hurt you, did I?" She stuttered, once again developing a blush across her face.

Bruce slowly shook his head. "I believe that it is I who should be asking you that."

"Enough, enough." Fury interrupted. "You both are fine?"

Two heads nodded.

"Good enough for me. You know agent Natasha Romanoff, as apparently some...connection that I don't want to contemplate has grown between you two."

Hermione frowned. _I don't know if I'd go that far..._

"This charming gentleman is Tony Stark," Fury frowned towards the man. "And Mr. Stark will be on his best behaviour...won't you?"

Tony mock saluted. "But of course!"

Fury rolled his eyes before continuing. "This is Thor," he nodded towards the well-built man with long blond hair who had been inside her cell earlier.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," Hermione replied just as quietly.

"Finally, this is Clint Barton." The one person in the room who was standing, other than Fury, nodded towards her.

"Now, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"You asked to know about the threat, though, I'll ask a question first."

"Go on?"

"What do you know about one Draco Malfoy?"

xxx

Duh, duh, duh. Sorry about the cliff hanger again. I didn't mean for this chapter to end in one, but it sort of just happened.

Don't start freaking out about Draco's name being in this chapter. A long explanation is coming, one that may shock you a small bit.

Now, Please review everyone, as they make me happy while also making me update faster.

OH! Once again I'll mention this; if anyone would be interesting in beta reading this story for me, then I would be ever so grateful!

Until next time,

Tegan Malfoy


End file.
